Serendipity
by Pandora's Box Is Heavy
Summary: Any other person would have thrown away the busted camera but something told Edward to search for the owner B..A SW.N. E&B Drabble
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY NEW PROJECT!**

**this story sprouted after reading a story on Yahoo and turned into a 151 chapter drabble**

**Pay close attention to the headings. Her's (Bella) will be _italicized_ and His (Edward's) wont. Time passes and POV's change constantly soo yup :D**

**I'm hoping to keep up the multiple updates daily but I might take weekends off to de-stress and work on the next great plot bunny**

**ENJOY!**

_**Ch 1**_

_**Hers**_

_**Summer '03**_

"We should ditch," Alice whispers as we follow the counselors towards the inner tube rental shed.

"It's our last year of camp. Do you want to soil your good name by running off?" I laugh.

We like to joke that we're twins even though we're polar opposites.

She's short. I'm tall.

She's loud. I'm quiet.

She's rich. I'm… not.

She's the devil. I'm the angel.

"Come on BB. Let's just go on that trail." She points back to where we came from. "Besides, you hate group things."

I bite my lip and fiddle with the waterproof camera case hanging from my neck.

Adrenaline and the fear of getting caught has my heart racing as we step back from the crowd using a loose shoelace as an excuse.

Alice cackles madly as the group enters the water.

And for the first time in a week, we taste the freedom we crave.


	2. Chapter 2

_**enjoy :D  
**_

_**Ch 2**_

_**Hers**_

_**Summer '03**_

We walk hand in hand, stopping so I can get pictures.

We pose together, me holding the camera out as far as I can with a lanky arm.

We smile, we pout, we scowl. We're total rebels.

These are definitely going up on Myspace as soon as we get home.

Eventually, we come across a bridge that suspends over the springs. Off in the distance, I can hear a group of tubers heading our way.

"Maybe we should hide," I whisper, paranoid that we'll get caught.

Alice laughs and squeezes my hand. "When did I become friends with a chicken shit?"

"Kindergarten, you ass munch," I reply.

She smiles and then starts laughing. It's a contagious sound, Alice's laugh. I find myself joining in without another thought.

She decides we need to do something reckless.

"Let's lean over the rails and take a picture like we're about to fall in."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ch 3**_

_**Hers**_

_**Summer '03**_

Somehow she talks me into doing this ridiculous stunt.

My butt hurts because the rail is thin and not meant to be sat upon.

We stabilize ourselves using one another.

I can feel my heart beating in my ears.

The group of tubers is getting closer.

Alice presses her face against mine as I lift my camera.

The camera shutters.

"Shit! I blinked."

I huff.

The group is closer and I can make out voices now. I adjust the camera so we can try again.

The sooner I get the picture, the sooner we can get out of here.

The picture is perfect, according to Alice. We both try to get up at the same time and it all happens in slow motion.

Alice's hand slips, making me drop my camera.

It hits me in the face and I turn in time to see it plunge into the water below.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ch 4**_

_**Hers**_

_**Summer '03**_

After the group passes, we slide down the bank and into the cool water.

For forty-five minutes we search, but it's no use.

"My parents are going to kill me."

"I'll tell them it was my fault. It will be okay," Alice assures me.

I should feel better that she's going to take the heat, but I don't.

Hundreds of pictures are now lost.

Hundreds of pictures I'll never be able to recreate.

Hundreds of memories I'll never get back.

I'm so lost in my grief and Alice is focused on comforting me that we don't realize how long we've been gone.

We're in trouble when we return to the buses.

They've been looking for us since the park ranger found them to relay a message.

A counselor drives me home without a word or my stuff.

The pain of my mother's death trumps the loss of that stupid camera.

**we'll be hearing from the man himself next chapter :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"Gotta love summer, eh?" Emmett grunts as he digs around in the floating cooler that attaches our tubes together. "You want one?"

I nod and wait for him to dig the beer out of the bottom.

We've been coming to the springs for five years now and this is the first year they've banned alcohol.

Leave it to my brother to find a way to skate by.

I thought he was crazy when I walked into the garage and found him creating the false bottom in the cooler, but now I understand.

It's a perfect afternoon, but a beer would make it paradise.

"I am such a genius!" he cheers, pulling two long necks out and slamming the lid down.

He hands me one.

We float and drink and shoot the shit.

Four beers in, I'm feeling no pain.

"Heard from Tanya lately?"

"Nope. Don't care to, neither."

We float.


	6. Chapter 6

**so how about an amazing woman sent me a pdf copy of that story that FF pulled a while back *insert biggest grin EVER*  
**

**Ch 6**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"And I tried to tell her I wasn't ready, but she's dead set on having a baby by next Christmas," Emmett babbles on in his drunken stupor as we float. "Can you believe that shit?"

I chuckle. "As if you'll say no to her."

"Fuck no, Eddie! Practicing is half the fun!" He throws his head back and laughs. "I read somewhere that pregnancy increases a woman's libido."

"I'm cutting you off, man. No way do I fucking want to hear about your sex life with Medusa."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

We stop under a footbridge so Emmett can piss and I can stash the empties in a trashcan.

We're definitely buzzed and I have to help him onto his tube.

The bridge marks that we're halfway through the six-mile ride.

I'm about to climb onto my raft when I step on something.

"Goddamn litterers," I mutter, reaching into the water.


	7. Chapter 7

**Some people are asking about ages and I accidentally deleted the reviews in my inbox soo yeah. Bella and Alice are 24ish. Edward's 27  
**

**:D  
**

**_Ch 7_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"How's work?"

I take a hearty bite out of my pizza before answering. "Just got a new shipment of books in and I'm excited to stock the shelves with literature from this century."

"Hmm," Dad grunts.

I grab another piece of pizza from the box and gulp down half my beer. Damn jalapeños.

"And Alice? How's she doing?"

"Great. She and Jasper brought Jackson into the shop this morning. He's getting so big already," I gush about my godson.

Dad doesn't comment on my singlehood. He knows better.

Besides I've got Jack. He might only be a month old, but he's the only man I need in my life at the moment.

He's got me completely wrapped around his little finger.

Twice.

And the rest of dinner is spent in silence.

I'm used to it though.

Nine years of silent dinners will do that.

He's uninterested and I've stopped caring.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I've got a stomach bug and I'm supposed to be going to Rocky Horror Picture Show tomorrow night... Needless to say I might or might not update tomorrow.  
_**

**_Enjoy :D  
_**

**_Ch 8_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"Ding-dong!" Alice calls as she enters the store.

Ever since I bought the bookstore, she insists that I need a bell over my door.

But I beg to differ.

Bella's Books is a quiet place and we can't all be like Alice Brandon-Whitlock.

"What's up, Twinkie?" I call from atop a ladder.

Who knew books could accumulate dust so quickly?

"I brought you a Swiss Roll if you're interested," she laughs, holding her son up in offering.

I wash my hands and grab him up.

"Hi Auntie Bella's favorite boy!" I coo.

He gives me a gummy smile and farts on my hand.

"That's Jack's new way of saying hello," Alice explains with a grimace. "He's got his father's manners, I swear."

"Oh stop."

We sit and chat.

She brings up a friend of a friend that would be just perfect for me

I kick her out of my store.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am alive! Holy shit you guys. I survived The Rocky Horror Show (they name it that and change some of the music for copyright but OMMFG!) it was amazing! Simply amazing. Go check out my twitter for pictures. Frank-N-Furter and the rest of the cast sang beautifully.. absolutely flawlessly and I got to get pics with all of my crushes accept for Magenta! Ahh so much fun  
**

**ENJOY  
**

**:D  
**

**Ch 9**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"What 'cha got there, Eddie," Emmett asks as we float.

I turn the algae covered camera over in my hands.

It's old.

I received one almost just like this for graduation nine years ago.

"I found this in the water," I say, holding it up for him to take a look.

"Dude, that's gross," he grumbles, reaching for another beer.

I wave him off and continue looking over my find.

It's in a protective case, but over time, water's managed to get inside, battery acid leaking out of the bottom.

"There's a trashcan at the end of the trail. I'll just toss it."

We float for another hour before we reach our destination.

Emmett's gotten sunburned and is ready for something to eat.

He offers to return the tubes while I chuck the camera.

I'm about to drop it in the bin when something catches my eye.

**B…A SW.N**

"Huh."


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"So you're going to try to find the owner?" Emmett asks as we gorge ourselves on burgers and fries.

"Yeah. Sounds crazy, huh?"

He grabs his milkshake and takes a deep pull before answering.

"Honestly? Sounds like a fuckin' Hallmark movie or some shit."

A woman across the diner scowls at his language, but he doesn't pay her any mind.

"I think it would be cool," I shrug.

"How're you planning on finding them?"

"There's an engraving on the side of the camera I can't quite make out. I'll take it home and try to clean it up a little. See if it will give me a clue as to who it belongs to."

Emmett nods and eyes my fries. "You gonna eat those?"

I shake my head and push them towards him. He wolfs them down and finishes his shake.

I throw our tray away and follow him out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

**His**

**Spring '12**

It takes me two weeks to find the time to look at the camera again.

It's been sitting on my kitchen island drying out on a stack of paper towels, and I've got the day off, so now's a good time as any.

I set my laptop up beside it.

I Google the make and model to find out how to effectively remove the case, but there isn't any information, so I decide to wing it.

Two screwdrivers and a razor blade later, the case finally cracks open.

The camera is destroyed and there's a dead minnow in the lens cap.

I try to clean up the engraving and pull a random crayon from the junk drawer and try to get an impression, but it doesn't work. The same letters are the result.

Defeated, I stand to toss the fucker out, when I realize the SD card is safely intact.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12**

**His**

**Spring '12**

I contemplate putting it in my laptop but decide against it.

The computer's brand new and I don't know if it's safe.

Instead, I call mom and ask her if my old computer is still in the attic. Luckily for me, she is a packrat and kept everything from my childhood stashed away.

It takes me a while to find the correct cords and then longer to wait for the dinosaur to boot.

Mom pulls up a chair next to me.

"Do you think it will work?"

I shrug and she slaps me.

"Sorry. I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see."

My old desktop background is a half-naked woman on a motorcycle.

Mom scoffs.

I was such a douche in high school.

I push the SD card into the slot and cross my fingers.

The computer makes a groaning sound.

And then the load icon pops up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Brown Eyes And Stalkerboy was nominated over on The Lemonade Stand... Please go vote for me :D I've never won anything and that story is my pride and joy :D  
**

** www DOT tehlemonadestand DOT net/2012/10/meet-poll-please-choose-five-that-move DOT html?zx=8e2bffcc3e8fc27d**

******Oh I also carved a pumpkin dedicated to the fandom. Link on my profile :D  
**

**Ch 13**

**His**

**Spring '12**

The owner of this camera is young… or at least she was when she lost it.

She's no Ansel Adams either, that's for sure.

There are two hundred and seventeen pictures on the camera.

Pictures of stray dogs, feral cats and trees take up a lot of space. There are pictures of a shoe collection, a big house with a bright yellow door and the number 905 painted under the little peek hole.

Two teenage girls take up a majority of the human pictures.

Funny poses and a lot of funny faces are shared between the two. The last twenty-eight pictures were taken down at the springs for sure.

There are pictures of a woman and a man as well, obviously the brunette girl's parents.

I pour over the pictures for days, trying to find a clue as to who the brunette is and how I can track her down.


	14. Chapter 14

**__So I have this Halloween oneshot I sort of just wrote... and no beta at the moment due to the hurricane bullshit... if you are interested in doing me a huge favor please PM me.. I wanna post it tomorrow but I need someone to polish it for me possibly  
**

**:D  
**

**_Ch 14_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

A gummy smile and two tiny hands tangled in my wayward curls make my day.

I should be stocking the shelves with the second shipment of the month, but Alice stopped by with a peace offering for pissing me off the other day.

One look at Jack and I'm a puddle of goo.

Not to mention she brought me Starbucks.

My lady-wife knows the way to my heart.

"Do you think you might wanna babysit for Jazz and I?" she asks after she hands me a jalapeño-cheddar pretzel.

And then I realize she's not only trying to get my forgiveness.

She's also trying to butter me up.

I growl as I bite into my pretzel and Jack gives me a bright smile.

I'm on a mission to hear his first laugh, but he's a little young for that.

"He likes you more than me," she pouts.

"Of course he does."


	15. Chapter 15

**__Happy Halloween my darlings! I wrote a oneshot to celebrate my favorite holiday! Open At The Close, s'got a nerdy Edward obsessed with teen wizards  
**

**Enjoy  
**

**:D  
**

**excruciating  
**

**_Ch 15_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"His bottles are in the fridge and we started putting cereal in his dinner bottle to fill him up," Alice prattles on as she leads me to the kitchen. "Just put a pot of water on the stove–"

"Alice, I stayed with you for the first two weeks of little man's life. I'm sure I can handle a couple of hours on my own," I laugh.

Jasper sweeps his wife into his arms and gives her a squeeze. "She's right, darlin'. I trust Bella more than Ma with him."

I smile widely and nod. "See? Now get out of here so Jack and I can let the strippers in through the back and get this party started."

They laugh and after a couple more kisses to the baby boy, leave.

"Alone at last!"

When Alice and Jasper return, the house is still standing and Jack is sleeping.

"Told you."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Ch 16**_

_**Hers**_

_**Spring '12**_

The same generic questions followed by a silent dinner.

I'm starting to wonder why I even come anymore.

Dad's definitely let the house go in the past six years since I moved out.

The bright yellow door that mom used to take pride in is now peeling and faded. A layer of dust covers the entire house, except the old TV in the den and the kitchen, because I use it once a week to cook us dinner.

I pack up leftovers, do the dishes and tell him I'll see him same time, next week.

His eyes don't leave the screen when he nods.

Instead of going straight home, I stop by the store and take some frustration out on the neglected boxes.

When I climb into my bed four hours later, I'm exhausted – emotionally and physically.

He doesn't call when I miss dinner the following week.

And it hurts.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Ch 17_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

When he does call, he sounds embarrassed.

But I'm too hurt to care.

"I missed you last Sunday, Bells," he admits.

I hold the phone to my ear with my shoulder and turn back to my task. Books aren't going to scan themselves into the store's inventory system.

"Missed me? Or missed a home cooked meal?" I ask rather boldly.

He breathes heavily into the phone.

"It's not like that."

"Really? Because Sunday was four days ago and you're just _now_ calling to make sure I'm not dead."

My assistant, Angela, gives me a careful look as she takes the scanner out of my hands and shoos me into the back room.

I wipe at my tears angrily.

He tries to talk, but I cut him off.

"Sometimes I feel like I lost both of my parents that day."

He doesn't say it, but I know he agrees with me.

**We'll** **be hearing from _him_ soon :D**_  
_


	18. Chapter 18

**_Ch 18_**

**_Hers _**

**_Spring '12_**

In his defense, he tries a little harder the following week.

But just like silent dinners, we've been through this before.

He'll make it a point to call me at least three times a week and offer to take me out to dinner so I don't have to cook for a while.

And then something will remind him of my mother and his eyes will go dead again.

And just like that, we're back at square one.

When she first died, I went to therapy to cope.

Alice went with me, too, most sessions because in a way, she also lost a mother.

Dad threw himself into his work and lost a lot of weight.

There are times when the pain is too much and I can't get out of bed, but they grow few and far between with time.

Dad's stuck in his grief and it's eating him alive.

**_He_ will be here next chapter I promise :D **


	19. Chapter 19

**Told you my dears  
**

**:D  
**

**Ch 19**

**His**

**Spring '12**

It takes me a week to track down the ice cream shop from one of the pictures.

The man that owned it died a few years back. It's boarded up with a 'For Sale' sign tacked to the door.

A week later, I waste a tank of gas and drive through every neighborhood in my town trying to find a bright yellow door with the number 905 on it.

It becomes an obsession and I find myself second glancing at every brunette that passes.

What does she look like now?

Does she even live in this area?

The questions plague my mind.

I pull off on the side of the road and flip through the pictures I printed out at Costco.

I've organized them by significance and find the next picture… a clue.

**Bow-Wows Vet Clinic**

Luckily for me, there's an address written on the front window of the building.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ch 20**

**His**

**Spring '12**

Bow-Wows is still standing and open for business.

It's rundown and smelly, but it's there.

The receptionist informs me that she's new, so I ask to speak to a more seasoned employee of the clinic.

Dr. Franklin is old. Like _really_ old.

He leads me to a tiny office next to the kennels and looks at the picture I offer him.

"Good Lord, son. That picture's got to be eight years old at best," he chuckles. "That dog statue was stolen summer o' '04, if I do recall."

I feign interest in the story of the stolen pug statue before pulling out a second and third picture.

"I think this is the girl that took the picture," I explain, pointing to the tall brunette.

He smiles and tells me a story about a girl that used to bring injured animals in.

Ten minutes later I have a name.

Isabella Swan.


	21. Chapter 21

**_:D  
_**

**_Ch 21_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"And why do you think Katniss volunteered to take Prim's place?" I ask the group of preteens that litter the floor of my bookstore.

This is usually Alice's forte, but Jack has a stomach bug and she asked me to take over her little book club meeting.

Hands shoot up across the floor and I point to a particularly quiet girl.

"Because she knew that her sister wouldn't stand a chance in the arena," she says.

"Exactly. Now I want everyone to think really hard about this one. If you were in Katniss' shoes, would you do the same? Or turn the other cheek like Rue's district?"

I slip away from the group to check in with Angela.

"Got this, boss lady!" she laughs, shooing me away. "This guy stopped by asking for you earlier."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He said he'd be back at three." She smiles. "He is very attractive."


	22. Chapter 22

**__I hope you ladies are ready for this :D I'm so excited  
**

**_Ch 22_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

When the very attractive stranger returns to the store, Angela is helping a customer.

She wasn't lying.

He's about a head taller than my five-ten and his hair is the color of autumn leaves in the midst of a season change.

His face is strong and angular and his bright, green eyes aren't judging when he realizes that I'm openly gawking at him.

"Bella," he breathes, as if he already knows me.

Impossible.

Had I already met him before, there wouldn't be a need for a reunion because I would definitely remember his handsome face.

"Um… yeah. That's me." I hold my hand out. "And you are?"

"Oh sorry. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." He flushes.

"What brings you to Bella's Books, Edward Cullen?" I ask boldly.

"I found something that belongs to you," he explains, holding up a paper bag. "Is there somewhere private we can go to talk?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Last one for the night ladies... maybe more tomorrow  
**

**Ch 23**

**His**

**Spring '12**

It was surreal seeing her for the first time when I had spent the majority of the past few weeks memorizing the pictures of her in her younger years.

She was sitting on a director's chair in the middle of a group of young kids, listening as they discussed a book.

The mousy girl behind the counter pounced on me when she noticed me watching her boss.

I told her that I had something that belonged to Isabella and that I only wanted to return it.

She told me to come back at three.

I started to chicken out and it took me fifteen minutes to get out of the car and reenter the store.

And then I had to make an ass out of myself and get all sentimental when she greeted me.

She looks nervous as she leads me back to her office.

She's not the only one.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ch 24**

**His**

**Spring '12**

Her thumbs drum against the hard wood of her desk as I pull the camera out of the paper bag.

"My brother and I were floating in the springs a few weeks ago. We stopped under the halfway footbridge and I found this stuck in the mud along the bank."

I pass it across the desk and watch her cradle it. "It took me a while to track you down, but I thought you'd want to have it."

"I dropped this off that stupid footbridge almost nine years ago," she laughs humorlessly. "I appreciate it, but you didn't have to go through the trouble to return my busted camera."

"Well, the story is rather interesting..." I reach into the bag. "There were photos on the memory card inside the camera. It survived somehow."

I pull out the stack of photo envelopes. "These are what I wanted to return to you."


	25. Chapter 25

**_Ch 25_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"I stopped by Scoops first, but the building was vacant," he explains, showing me a poorly taken shot of the old ice cream parlor Alice and I used to spend our summers in.

Then a picture of my childhood home before it went to hell.

"I tried looking for this yellow door with the number 905 on it for an entire day. Too bad you live two towns over from me," he chuckles.

"And then I found out Bow-Wows was still up and running, and had a very long conversation with Dr. Franklin about how you spent your afternoons rescuing animals, dragging them into his office."

I flip through a dozen pictures of Alice and me making fools of ourselves.

"It was pretty easy to find you after I got your name. It just took me a week or two to get here."

I nod.

And then burst into tears.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Ch 26_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

He doesn't say anything as I cry over the pictures of my parents.

I run my finger across my mother's smiling face and then my father's.

I don't care that there is snot pouring down my face in front of the hot stranger or the fact that my sobs can probably be heard out on the floor.

When Angela pops in to make sure everything is alright, I wave her away.

He gives me time to calm down and has the decency to not look disgusted with me.

"These pictures were taken three weeks before I lost my camera," I whisper.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Bella."

I shake my head.

"I was just caught off guard," I sniffle. "My mom died the day I dropped my camera in the springs. I forgot about taking these until I just saw them. You don't know what you just gave me."


	27. Chapter 27

**This drabble is intended to be fluffy but it seems as though I've made more than a few teary eyed. Edward is a gem much like Simply Meant To Be's Edward but in his own way.  
**

**:D  
**

**Ch 27**

**His**

**Spring '12**

When I thought about returning the long lost camera, I expected gratitude.

But I never expected such a strong reaction.

She burst into tears and I didn't know what to do.

And then she told me that her mom died and that these pictures were the last ones taken of her and I understood.

"Ugh! I'm a mess," she groans, setting the envelopes down on the desk gently and reaching for a box of tissues. "Sorry for reacting like that."

"It's fine," I press. "Let it out."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"No. I mean it. Thank you so much. How can I repay you? Name your price, but please be reasonable because I am a small business owner."

"I didn't come for a reward, Bella," I chuckle.

"But I want to do something to thank you."

"Tell you what. Let me take you to dinner and we'll call it even."


	28. Chapter 28

**Last one for the night and I have no idea what's going on tomorrow so I can't promise anything  
**

**Ch 28**

**His**

**Spring '12**

Sure as hell didn't expect to snag a date either.

But she agreed and told me that she was free Friday night.

The only stipulation being that I let her pay.

Then we argued for a bit and came to a compromise.

Instead of going out, we'll have dinner at her place and her friend, Alice, the other girl in all of her pictures, will bring her family.

We exchange phone numbers and she offers to walk me to the door.

"Thank you," she stresses.

"How many more times are you going to say that?" I ask.

"As many as it takes."

And then she wraps her arms around me and squeezes me tight.

I hug her back and listen to her chant, "Thank you, thank you, thank you," over and over again.

"Bella, I hope you'll find something more interesting to say on Friday night," I chuckle.

"No promises."

**This dinner has me so excited. Everyone will get a look at how crazy Alice and Bella are with age :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**__Sorry for the lack of update yesterday... I got distracted. **

**Has anyone else read darkNnerdy's zombie fic Outbreak? If not get your asses over there.. pronto :D  
**

**:D  
**

**_Ch 29_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

Instead of hunting my dad down to share the news with, I stop at Alice's.

Jack's crying up a storm and she passes him off. "You can have him. His bag is on the counter and I'm about to go blow my brains out now."

I rock him on my shoulder and try not to gag when he spits up on the collar of my shirt.

"What did the doctor say?"

"It's just a bug. I've been trying to keep him hydrated, but he keeps throwing up. If he's still sick tomorrow, we're going to the hospital." She hands me a towel and sits down. "Fucking quack."

Somehow the baby finds comfort enough to sleep and I don't dare move from my place on the couch because he might wake up.

"Hey Alice… you remember our last day at camp?"

She stiffens.

"You're never going to believe what happened today."


	30. Chapter 30

**_Ch 30_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"Why am I so nervous?" I mutter, rubbing my sweaty palms against my skirt.

"To be honest, Bella, I have no clue," Alice laughs. "I'd offer you Jack for comfort, but the way you're pacing, he'll probably get motion sickness."

"It's just dinner. To pay him back for returning my camera," I say. "Dinner as a reward. Right?"

"Why don't you take a seat and try to calm down? Jasper, go fetch Bella a glass of wine before she needs a Xanax for her nerves."

Jasper chuckles and leaves the room without a word.

"I don't know about this." I flop down on my couch and notice a stain on the armrest. "Shit! I should have washed this. He's going to think I'm a slob!"

"For someone so hell bent on this being a reward dinner, you sure are making a big deal about impressing him, my dear," Alice muses.


	31. Chapter 31

**_Ch 31_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

Jasper brings me a big ass glass of wine and doesn't bat an eyelash when I down it in two big gulps.

Nor does he say anything when I ask for a refill.

"That's the way to do it, BB. Get shitfaced before he shows up."

I'm starting to wonder why I insisted on Alice being present for this dinner.

And then I remember that I invited a total stranger to my apartment.

I need backup and support.

Jack gurgles from his spot on the floor and I don't hesitate to crawl across the carpet to him.

"Hey Auntie Bella's big boy. What'cha doing down there?"

A gummy smile is his only response.

"See, Jasper. I told you he likes her more," Alice grumbles.

I nuzzle the baby's face and tense up when I hear a knock at the door.

"Bella, go answer the door," Alice whispers.

…

"Bella! Go."

**he he. I might have time for one more tonight.. if you are good **


	32. Chapter 32

**Ch 32**

**His**

**Spring '12**

When the door swings open and a tall blonde man greets me, I'm confused.

"You Edward?"

I nod.

"Come on in. The girls are in the living room with Jack."

_The fuck? Who's Jack?_

Dread fills me as I follow the man down the hallway. Ready to encounter what will be a very awkward dinner where I play fifth wheel.

Rose offered to be on standby.

All I have to do was text her and she'll call with some fake story that will result in my needing to rush out on dinner.

Another benefit from her marrying my brother.

I'm already fingering my cellphone in my pocket when I step over the threshold and realize that Jack is a tiny little baby laying on a blanket in the middle of the floor with two women fawning all over him.

Bella stands up with a beautiful smile and her beauty captivates me.

**Edward is swoony in this story... but he has a few immature moments :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**Last one for the night :D  
**

**Ch 33**

**His**

**Spring '12**

I'm glad that I'm not the only one that overdressed for a simple thank you dinner.

She's wearing a flowy white dress with a little black vest that counters my slacks and button up.

Her face is flushed and her eyes a little glossy as she greets me.

"Hi."

"Good evening, Bella." I hold out a bottle of wine. "A thank you for having me."

The woman on the floor with the baby snorts.

"Thanks, Edward. I've already got a bottle open in the kitchen," Bella says tersely, scowling at her friend before turning to me. "Would you like a glass?"

I nod and follow her down yet another hall to the kitchen.

It smells heavenly.

"You know your way around a kitchen, eh?" I ask, pointing to the bookcase cram-packed with cookbooks.

"Sort of. Those were my mothers." She then laughs. "Not that she knew how to use them."


	34. Chapter 34

_**Ch 34**_

_**Hers**_

_**Spring '12**_

"Oh my God. Bella, why didn't you ever tell me how much of a tool I looked with that lip ring?" Alice groans as she looks over the pictures they've spread out on the kitchen table.

I blow a piece of hair out of my face and walk over to look quickly.

"The same reason you never told me that bangs made me look like a four year old." I shrug and go back to stirring the pot of Alfredo sauce on the stove. "It's part of the best friend clause. Letting one another make bad fashion choices."

She laughs.

I knew it was a bad idea when Alice insisted on sharing stories with Edward about the photos from the camera.

"This was the picture we were taking before Madam Klutz dropped the camera." She cackles and points to something on the picture. "Dude, you can almost see your nipple!"

**I really love Alice :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Ch 35_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

I push past Edward and Jasper as they lean closer to investigate the photo and rip it out of my now ex-best friend's hands.

"Ow! Watch it, dweeb! I think you gave me a paper cut," she whines, sucking on her finger. "I was just kidding. Trying to lighten the mood."

"By joking about my fifteen year old nipples?" I smack her in the face with the picture and toss it back onto the table. "I question our friendship daily, just so you know."

She follows me to the stove and wraps her arms around my middle. It would be touching if she wasn't using my back to muffle snorts.

I pop my ass out and she takes a few stumbles back, still laughing like a mad woman.

Edward turns to Jasper.

"Are they always like this?"

Jasper nods. "And you brought another bottle of wine. I blame you man."


	36. Chapter 36

**_Ch 36_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

Alice has decided to make it her life's mission to see just how badly she can embarrass me tonight.

She's holding her stomach and wiping tears of mirth from her cheeks.

"…And then Bella stands up in the middle of the auditorium and stomps out of the doors with her dress caught in her pantyhose. Everyone called her Cherry for, like, a year on account of the little red cherries on her underwear."

Jasper is laughing just as hard as his soon-to-be dead wife, while Edward hides his smile using a napkin.

I dump the pasta in the Alfredo sauce and stomp over to the table.

"Gentlemen, if you look closely, you can see that Alice is sporting a Kool-Aid mustache." I point to a particular photo. "But don't be fooled. She was practicing her kiss face on an orange and got acid burn."

She looks mortified.

"You. Kitchen. Now."

**uh-oh **


	37. Chapter 37

**Ch 37**

**His**

**Spring '12**

I don't know if she knows this, but Bella's walls are paper thin.

"What the hell, Alice?" she growls, followed by a slap.

"Ow, bitch face!" Another slap. "Stop hitting me, you whore!"

"I'm going to go check on Jack," Jasper chuckles and leaves me sitting alone.

"What are you getting at? First nipples and now you're sharing stories about my underwear?" Bella whisper yells.

"Good god woman, put the wooden spoon down!" Alice cackles and there's the distinct sound of a scuffle. "I was just trying to welcome Edward to the crazy. That's all."

"And if you keep on, he's probably going to run from this house screaming." A deep sigh. "Baby steps, Alice."

"You like him!" Alice sings. "You, like, really like him."

Another slew of slaps and Jasper returns with a smile on his face.

"You'll learn real quick that violence is always the answer around here."

**Please save your "Wow, Bella is abusive" comments for someone who cares... for what it's worth, it's all in good fun. This is not Brown Eyes and Stalkerboy and Alice is giving just as good as she gets.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**Ch 38**

**His**

**Spring '12**

They both have pink handprints all over their bodies when they return.

"Clean the table off. Dinner is ready," Alice says breathlessly as she balances a stack of plates and a basket of garlic bread in her hands.

Jasper and I do as instructed and Bella plops a big pot of Chicken Alfredo down.

"Anyone need more wine?" she asks.

And then she turns around and walks into the kitchen without another word.

"She might need some help, Edward," Alice smirks. "The electric wine opener is public enemy number one in this house."

I nod and enter the kitchen to find her fanning her flushed face with a potholder.

"How much of that did you hear?" she mutters.

"Honestly?"

"No. Lie to me. That will surely save me from dying of embarrassment."

"Is that possible?" I ask.

She glowers.

"I heard that you like me, Bella. Like, really like me."


	39. Chapter 39

**Ch 39**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"I'm going to kill Alice," she mutters, tossing me an electric corkscrew. "And for the record, she insinuated. I was too busy beating the shit out of her to reply."

I nod and open the bottle of wine in one try.

"Wipe that smile off your face, Cullen."

I can't.

"Let's go eat carbs and get drunk. I hope you don't have any plans for tomorrow that don't include having a hangover."

"Just so happens I'm free."

I follow her back to the table.

Alice is smiling like the cat that ate the canary and nursing an angry Bella's hand sized welt.

Jasper is already stuffing his face.

I pull out Bella's chair for her.

"Aww–"

Alice is cut off by a flying piece of garlic bread as it makes contact with her face.

I decide, if allowed, that I might want to be a part of this crazy brood.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Ch 40_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"Have we scared you off yet?" I ask Edward as Alice dishes out dessert.

"Definitely not," he smirks, taking the plate from her before she can smash it in my face.

We may be adults, but when Alice is around, we revert back to our thirteen year old selves.

She's my fountain of youth.

"You sure?" Jasper chuckles.

"Oh, I'm sure. I haven't laughed this hard in ages."

He takes another sip of wine and turns to me. "I might have to take you on a second date away from your crazy best friend to get to know you better, though."

"You call this a date?" I tease.

"I…uh… no?" he stammers.

"I'm just playing. Ask me later, 'kay?"

"Edward, I haven't told you how Bella and I met," Alice interrupts.

He whispers in my ear. "Is it later yet?"

I shiver. "Nope."

I haven't smiled this much in ages.


	41. Chapter 41

**_Ch 41_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

Sometimes Alice really gets on my nerves and there are days that I want to strangle her.

But then there are the times when she does something, like placing a baby in the lap of the hot man that's been asking me for a second date relentlessly for two hours, and I forget about the bad stuff.

Jack is a big fan of Edward.

I think it might be his pretty green eyes because the baby can't stop staring into them with this odd expression on his face.

Or maybe it's because Edward talks to him like he's an equal.

"You gonna help me talk your Auntie into going on a second date with me, little man?" he coos and runs his nose down my godson's cheek.

And I fucking melt.

"Don't try to use him as a pawn," I warn.

He sticks his tongue out at me.

More smiles.

**I'm thinking of posting teasers on my twitter... what say you?**


	42. Chapter 42

**Ch 42**

**His**

**Spring '12**

By the end of the night it's decided that Jasper and Alice will be giving me a ride home.

Turns out Bella had three bottles of wine, and between the three of us we consumed all four.

We exchange phone numbers and I get a kiss on the cheek at the door.

"Take some Advil when you get home and don't hate me in the morning," she pouts.

"I couldn't hate you."

Jasper all but throws his wife into the backseat.

"You are so getting lucky tonight," she slurs.

Jack is in his car seat and we hit the road.

"So what do you think about our fair Bella?" Jasper asks as Alice's snores fill the air.

I laugh and fiddle with my cellphone.

"Ah, I know that look."

"What look?"

"Absolutely smitten, hmm?"

"More like completely captivated."

"You hurt her, I'll cut you," Alice sings from the backseat.

Faker.


	43. Chapter 43

**Ch 43**

**His**

**Spring '12**

I wait five minutes to call Bella after I'm dropped off in front of my apartment.

It's enough time to climb the stairs and kick my shoes off.

She picks up immediately.

_"Hello?"_

"Bella?"

_"Edward, did you forget to ask something when you left my apartment twenty-seven minutes ago?"_ she teases.

"Actually I did," I chuckle. "I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow?"

_"Aside from nursing a wine hangover, I plan on conducting a stakeout." _

"A stakeout?" I question.

_"Yes. You see, this hot man left his car in front of my house. I plan on sitting at my window with a pair of binoculars and waiting until he comes by to get it."_

"And why would you do that?"

_"So I can stare at his ass unashamedly from afar," _she stage whispers.

"What if he catches you?"

_"Then I might have to invite him in. Duh!" _she giggles.


	44. Chapter 44

**Ch 44**

**His**

**Spring '12**

The plan was to call her bluff.

Imagine my surprise when I see her sitting at her window, binoculars and all.

I wave and watch her disappear before she opens her front door and calls to me with a single crooked finger.

"Come to me, hot man."

I laugh and walk up the steps, only to be stopped at the door.

"Turn around," she instructs with a wave of her hand.

I do as she asks and she stops me when I'm facing away from her.

"Damn, I think I need new binoculars," she muses sadly.

"Why?"

"Because they didn't do that ass justice." She pushes her door open wider with her elbow. "Come into my lair. I have hangover supplies."

"What kind of supplies?"

"Ginger ale, purple Gatorade, mashed potatoes and junk food."

"Don't you mean grape Gatorade?"

"No. It's purple flavored. You coming?"

"You had me at ginger."


	45. Chapter 45

**Sometimes a reviewer can put a smile on your face without even trying  
**

**mugglemom08 this is for you lady. Because it's reviewers like you that make me truly appreciate it. I might not have a thousand followers/readers or the reviews to show for it but sometimes it's not the quantity it's the quality :D_  
_**

**_Ch 45_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

We're both miserably hung over and trying really hard to not admit it.

My stomach is queasy and I know for a fact he drank more than me.

"Drink this and explain to me how you taste anything remotely to this." I hand him a cup of purple Gatorade and hold up a grape.

He chuckles and does as I ask.

"You're right. It tastes like the color purple," he says sarcastically.

I don't tell him that he has a purple mustache.

I make instant mashed potatoes and doctor them up with a dollop of butter and half a bag of shredded cheese.

He doesn't say anything when I grab two spoons and lead the way to the living room, carrying the pot I used to make them.

We watch trash TV and veg out.

We cuddle on my couch and nap.

Alice was right.

I, like, really like him.

**"Your Edwards give good swoon" ~mugglemom08**

**I am forever going to remember that lol  
**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Ch 46_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"Let me get this straight," he sighs, holding the bag of candy away from me. "You buy the biggest bag of M&Ms you can find and then only eat the brown ones because of a movie?"

"Yes, I do," I answer, reaching over his lap for the bag. "Now give them to me."

"Are you one of those weirdoes that don't drink out of plastic bottles because you think it will cause cancer?"

"Would it change your opinion of me?"

"No."

"Then yes. I don't drink out of plastic bottles or eat anything that's been microwaved because I'm afraid of radiation poisoning."

"Then why do you have a freezer full of microwavable desserts?"

I pull back and scowl. "You snooped in my freezer?"

"You told me to get ice for your ginger ale," he defends innocently. "Was I supposed to do that with my eyes closed?"

"That would impress me."


	47. Chapter 47

**__One more for tonight. Hope everyone out in LA is enjoying tent city :D Totally wish I was there  
**

**:D  
**

**_Ch 47_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"You are so mopping my kitchen!" I yell, pointing to the puddle surrounding him.

He pulls his soggy socks off and reaches for a roll of paper towels.

"I told you not to challenge me," he shrugs.

"And I didn't listen," I sing back.

There's more ginger ale and melting ice on the floor than in the cup.

I should be mad that he wasted good soda, but watching him flail around and try to fill a cup with his eyes closed was too funny.

"Where's your mop?" he asks when most of the liquid and all of the cubes are cleaned up.

"I don't have one."

"How do you not have a mop?"

"Easy. I hand scrub these floors." I pull out a scrub brush and a bucket. "It's more personal."

He is so gullible.

When he's finished he asks if we can look at the pictures.

"Why not."


	48. Chapter 48

**_Ch 48_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"What about this one?" he asks.

"They didn't even know I took this picture," I laugh. "Whenever my dad did something to piss her off, he'd bring her home chocolate and when that didn't work, he would turn this really old record on and make her dance with him until she forgave him. I would sit on the staircase and watch them secretly."

I run my finger over the silhouette of my parents dancing in our living room. "I remember this fight in particular. Dad didn't want me going to camp because it was co-ed. Mom told him to stop being an ass."

"You took this right before?" he trails off and runs his thumb down the skin of my arm comfortingly.

I nod. "Three weeks, give or take a day or two. I was at camp with Alice when she collapsed. Dad found her, but it was too late."


	49. Chapter 49

**Is everyone preparing for the premiere? Got your shamwows for the supposed sexy vampire times? Your tissues for the end?  
**

**I'm in denial but I keep getting emails for the prepremiere and they are making my heart hurt... I might disappear for the week because I'm terrifed of being spoiled.. I've seen 1 trailer for the movie and listened to the soundtrack so I'd hate for someone to pop up and tell me how it ends or anything spoilerific.  
**

**If that does happen (the disappearing) I'll start up again bright and early on Friday, without spoilers  
**

**Ch 49**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"It was a brain aneurism, or so they say," she explains, looking down at the photo of her parents. "So she didn't suffer or anything."

She tells me about the therapy that she and Alice needed in order to cope. And about how her father became a shell of the man he was before.

"We usually have dinner on Sundays, but I stopped going a couple of weeks ago," she swallows thickly.

"Why'd you stop going?"

"Do you know what it's like to walk into a crowded restaurant and ask for a table for one?"

I nod. "It's lonely and sort of awkward."

"Yeah. Well, I've spent every Sunday since I moved out feeling like that, only I wasn't alone."

Silence falls upon us.

And then just like that, she's back to the Bella I'm quickly falling in love with.

"Let's go to the movies and throw popcorn at teenagers."


	50. Chapter 50

**Ch 50**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"This movie is lame," she whispers, tossing a piece of popcorn over her seat and into the dark theater. "Even with these stupid glasses."

"Do you want to go?"

"Nah." She leans in and laughs. "The sex scene is coming up and I wanna see how they're going to 3D-ify it."

"Seriously?"

A few people completely transfixed in the story being told on screen shush me.

"Edward, are you trying to tell me that you've never seen _Titanic?"_

"Men only watch these kind of movies to impress girls and I was, like, twelve when it came out. So no, I've never seen _Titanic."_

I steal a handful of popcorn out of the bucket on her lap. "Sex scene, you say? I agree we should stay."

She shoves my shoulder. "Wait till you see Kate's breastesses in 3D."

"Boobs? This is now my favorite movie."

"Get the fuck out," she snorts.


	51. Chapter 51

**Enjoy the chapter  
**

**Ch 51**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"We should ask for our money back," Bella grumbles as we exit the building.

"It was a good movie. A little sad when the grandma died at the end, but it was alright."

"Yeah, but the 3D effects were… _meh."_

"Meh?"

"Yeah. Meh."

I pull a piece of popcorn out of her hair. "Well, to make up for the crappy movie that you picked by the way, let's go to dinner. I have some wooing to do in order to score a third date."

"What is with you and calling non-dates dates?"

"I bought you a ticket to a chick flick, a large popcorn that you didn't eat and a flat soda," I tick off with my free hand because the other is tangled with hers. "And now we're about to go to dinner. Pretty sure we're on a date."

She pouts and stomps her foot. "You tricked me somehow."


	52. Chapter 52

**_Ch 52_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"Did you not want to go on a date with me?" he asks, letting go of my hand wicked fast.

"No. I do, but… urgh! I'm hung over and wearing yoga pants and a sports bra."

His eyes dart to my chest and then back up to my face. "And?"

"Well, I haven't dated in awhile, so correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't girls supposed to get dressed up and stuff?"

"You look fine to me, Bella." He looks down at my boots. "Aside from the rain boots, that is."

"Hey. Don't hate on the boots."

"You're beautiful even with the boots. Let's go get food, please. I'm starving."

"Fine, but if we're going to be doing this…" I wave my hand.

"This?"

"Yeah, _this – _the dating thing. I want a proper third date."

"Deal. I'll even bring you a corsage. Can we go get sushi now?"

"Feed me."


	53. Chapter 53

**_Ch 53_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"I wasn't being serious," I laugh, trying to escape the man waving a piece of raw fish in my face.

"What? You told me to feed you. I'm doing the wooing, am I not?"

"Edward," I warn halfheartedly. "Stop before they kick us out."

"Eat it, Bella."

"No."

"Eat it."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-seven. Eat it."

"I said no. Raw salmon makes me gag anyway," I shudder.

He pops the sushi in his mouth and chews happily.

"You're missing out."

"Says you." I grab a piece of my California roll. "Yummy."

He frowns at me. "You can't eat sushi with your fingers."

"Yeah, I can," I tease reaching for another piece and holding it up. "See?"

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."


	54. Chapter 54

**__AN: Damage control.  
**

**I need to apologize to each and every one of you for my immature reaction this morning. It was not my intention to hurt/piss off or lose any friends I have made. Things boiled to a point where I had had enough and reacted before thinking rationally.  
**

**Twitter was supposed to be a way to get to know my readers and it's turned into nothing but a drama filled social network. I've never had any issues with the fandom up until having gotten the account.  
**

**I've decided to keep the account for 's and DM's only **

**I'm sorry for sinking to a level, hence the reason why I removed my rant and if you should choose not to read my stories anymore I'll understand.  
**

**~Ashley  
**

**_Ch 54_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"I think we just had our first argument."

"Really? Two _dates," _I use air quotations, "and you're already talking about firsts?"

"We haven't had our first kiss," he laments.

"I don't kiss on the first date. Or the second." I tap my chin, smiling. "Now that I think about it, I don't think I kiss on the third or fourth either."

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"What?"

Edward beckons me forward with one finger. I lean in.

He whispers low and very seriously. "We'll just have to pack two dates into one day."

"That won't work."

"Why not?" he pouts. "I thought it was clever."

"Because I said so." I wave the server down. "Check please."

"It's decided then."

"What's decided?"

"I'm going to kiss you by the end of the night. And you're going to like it," he says with a smirk.

"I dare you to try."


	55. Chapter 55

**_Ch 55_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

He presses me up against the passenger side of his car and kisses me senseless.

Best. Kiss. Ever! Even if we both have rank sushi breath.

"When are you going to learn not to challenge me?" he pants against my lips.

"Who said I didn't plan this to begin with?" I counter.

Our mouths form smiles against one another's.

That is until he pulls away and then mine falls.

"Well? How'd I do?"

I scoff.

"You liked it," he grins. "Admit defeat. You liked it."

"Fine. I liked it. Even if you had a piece of nori stuck in your teeth."

It kills him not to look in the mirror when we get in the car. _Gullible._

"Get me home, James," I snap my fingers. "I've got a late date with _Mad TV_ and my pillow."

"I see how it is."

"I have to work tomorrow."

"Play hooky with me."


	56. Chapter 56

**Last one for the night. I'll be busy with premiere things tomorrow so no updates.**

**hope everyone has fun. If you chose to go to the marathon I commend you.**

**I'll be viewing at 7pm as part of a charity event in my town! **

**Enjoy **

**Ch 56**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"As tempting as that sounds, I'm the owner and I can't afford to pay Angela overtime," she sighs.

"I was just kidding, Bella. I understand that you have responsibilities. I have a couple myself."

"What do you do?"

"I teach third grade Reading and Science at a prestigious elementary school."

"I'm serious," she laughs. "I really want to know."

I reach into the backseat and pull a folder out of my laptop bag. "I'll have you know that my class has ranked the highest reading level in the area for two consecutive years in a row."

I show her the awards that I will be giving out at the end of the quarter.

"That's…" she pauses. _"Totally_ not what I was expecting."

"What did you expect?"

"Honestly?"

I nod, starting the car.

"Stripper, underwear model or porn salesman."

I stall my car for the first time… ever.

"Or commercial fisherman."


	57. Chapter 57

**I'm Breaking Dawn Part 2 hungover.. that is all  
**

**ENJOY  
**

**Ch 57**

**His**

**Spring '12**

_"Funny story. I woke up yesterday morning and had a hankering for flapjacks. What do you know? My feet stuck to my kitchen floor."_

"That's unfortunate," I chuckle and pay for my lunch tray. "Is the store busy today?"

_"Nah. I'm doing inventory while Alice has her book club meeting. She's still dealing with post baby hormones and crying all over the place." _

"How come?"

_"The book is coming to an end and she doesn't host the club during summer. She's got two more left and she's going to miss those monsters."_

I find a spot in the corner of the teachers' lounge and take a seat.

"So our third date," I prompt.

_"Ugh. I knew you weren't just calling to check on my wellbeing,"_ she groans.

I ignore her dig.

"Friday night. You. Me. Dinner. And then a surprise."

_"One stipulation."_

"Name it."

_"No wine." _

"I'll bring the corsage."


	58. Chapter 58

**Ch 58**

**His**

**Spring '12**

_Status update: My floor is still sticky and you left your socks by the pantry. _

I chuckle and type a response: **Did you wash 'em?**

"Alright, give it up," she says, holding her hand out.

"But mom!"

"Don't you 'but mom' me. No cellphones at the table. Give it to me."

I sigh and pass it over right when it vibrates with a reply.

"Who is Bella? And why did she feel the need to send you a picture of a pair of socks stuck to a floor?"

I laugh.

"Edward?"

"Bella is the owner of that camera I found. This potpie is to die for," I deflect.

"Thanks! I used a can of Cream of Celery instead of Potato," she smiles. "Now tell me… why does the owner of the camera feel the need to send you gross pictures during dinner?"

"It's actually a really funny story."

"Do tell."

**Have I mentioned that you guys are gonna love Esme? No?.. well yeah, you are gonna love Esme**


	59. Chapter 59

**Ch 59**

**His**

**Spring '12**

She clutches her side and wipes tears off of her cheeks.

"Oh, darling. You have your father's lack of charisma."

"How so?"

"You thought you could impress her and wound up destroying her kitchen," she laughs. "And then tried to force feed her sushi."

"I'm starting to realize that I tell you too much."

"Impossible. A boy can never share too much with his mother. I just like to tease you, is all."

"Well, lack of charisma aside, I scored a third date. So I must be doing something right."

"Edward, you like her."

I watch her smile into her plate.

"I do."

Her smile grows bigger.

"Good. When do I get to meet her?"

"When the time is right."

"Don't start holding out on me now, sweetheart. If you wait to bring her around like your brother did with Rose, I'll have grey hair."

"More than you have already?"


	60. Chapter 60

**_Ch 60_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"Ooh! Look at that smile, Angela," Alice snickers. "She must be talking with Edward. Now would be a good time to ask for that raise."

I flip my phone shut and lob a highlighter across the room at her.

"Don't worry, Bella," Angela defends. "I won't take advantage of your happiness."

"And that's why I actually pay you to work here," I nod.

"You couldn't afford me," Alice stomps. "Give me my baby."

"Nope. He's sleeping."

She huffs and sits down next to the empty stroller.

I situate Jack on my shoulder and turn back to my paperwork.

"Now… I would like to know why I got blown off on Saturday. I drove by your house and Edward's car was still there." Alice bats her eyelashes. "Did a certain dude happen to stop by and hang out with your lame ass?"

"You stalked me?"

"You're surprised?" she waves. "Now spill."

**we'll get back to _his_ in a hot minute...**


	61. Chapter 61

**_Ch 61_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"Good god, woman!" Alice groans, crawling across the floor to get away from me. "Just stop already."

"What?"

I look at Angela and she just shrugs.

"Is it possible to die from 'cuteness overload?'" Alice asks, pulling herself up on a bookshelf. "Because I think I need to WebMD this."

"Will you be serious for a second, please?" I beg.

"I can't. I don't have a serious bone in my body." She shrugs and skips back over to me.

"I question Jack's safety on a daily basis."

"Oh, shush you. So you're going on a date Friday? One that you'll need to get dressed up for…?"

"Don't even think about it, Alice," I shake my head. "I'm perfectly capable of dressing myself. I do it every day."

"Yeah… about that," she grimaces. "The seventies called and they want their bellbottoms back."

"Yeah well, Hitler called and wants his mustache back."

**Have you seen BDp2 yet? If so what did you think? If not, why the hell not?**

**I loved it. I've seen it twice and I'm going to see it tomorrow and I loved it :D  
**


	62. Chapter 62

**_Ch 62_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"Who needs HBO when you work here?" Angela muses as she helps Alice pick up papers.

"You need anger management," I scowl at my best friend.

"You better be glad you're holding my kid," she threatens.

"Or what? You'd climb up my leg like a koala bear and claw at my face with your talons?" I snort.

A manila folder hits me in the stomach and the contents flutter to the ground.

Angela snaps.

"That's it! Bella, go to that corner!" she points. "Alice, clean this shit up! I'm taking my lunch, and before you ask me to bring you something back, you should know that I'm going down to Ben's. I'm going to get a double shot of whatever is cheap so that I can come back and deal with your immature asses. Capicé?"

She exits the store silently and stomps down the sidewalk.

"What the hell was that?"


	63. Chapter 63

**Ch 63**

**His**

**Spring '12**

_I think Alice broke Angela_.

I snort.

"Sharing is caring," Mom sings. "I didn't give you your phone back so you could spend the rest the visit ignoring me."

I explain the weird friendship between Bella and Alice, and then share the text message I just received.

"They sound like a match made in heaven," she smiles. "You have my permission to text her back."

"Thank you so much for the opportunity," I scoff.

**Currently being tortured and interrogated by my mother. She wants dirt on you,** I reply.

"Gah! It's nice to see you smile like that," Mom trills. "Let's get some banana pudding and talk about your feelings."

_I'd say I'm sorry, but it is a little too early to be talking parents, isn't it? If it makes you feel better, Alice is groveling for the opportunity to help me get ready for our first date._

**Correction third.**


	64. Chapter 64

**Ch 64**

**His**

**Spring '12**

I decide to take pity on my mother's loneliness and put my phone away for the rest of my visit.

"Dad will be home at the end of the week, right?" I ask.

"Yes, you know that already," she laughs. "You and Emmett won't have to take turns babysitting me for at least a month or two."

"Great!" I cheer, holding up my spoon. "I was starting to get rather bored with you anyway."

"I can't wait to tell your father that you've finally found a girl. We were starting to worry about your sexual orientation," she deadpans.

"It's still early in the game. I wouldn't call her my girl."

"Hmm. I still want to meet her."

I shake my head and turn back to my pudding.

"A mother's approval is law. Tell me, sweetheart, does your Bella have childbearing hips? I'd like grandchildren."

I choke on a vanilla wafer.

**Have I mentioned that this might be one of my most favorite Esme's? No? Well, yeah.. she's one of my favorites lol.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Ch 65**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"Where's my corsage?" she asks immediately after opening the door.

"Hello to you, too, beautiful." I hold out a bouquet of wild flowers. "Did you know that prom is this week? Every florist in the area is sold out of every flower except for these disgusting looking things called poppies."

"Where'd you get those then?"

"I picked them from my parents' backyard."

"That's sweet."

She takes them and leads me back into the house to find a vase.

She's wearing another gauzy cotton dress, but instead of white, it's red with little yellow flowers. Her sandals tie all the way up her legs and I can't stop staring.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You didn't tell me where we were going, so I went with what I like," she explains. "Am I appropriately dressed?"

I gulp and nod.

She puts a tiny sweater on and grabs her wallet.

"Let's do this."


	66. Chapter 66

**Ch 66**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"Tell me about your mom," she asks over the top of her menu.

I raise an eyebrow in question and she scoffs.

"What? You can go run your mouth to her about me, but asking me about her is off limits? Don't think so, Mr. Cullen. What is she like?"

"Mom is quirky to a fault. She picks up hobbies and obsesses over them for a period of time before moving on to another weird thing. Her current fixation is with latch-hook." I laugh. "Her craft room is covered with little pieces of yarn. Dad's going to have a fit when he gets back from his conference."

"How long have they been married?"

"Thirty years this year, I believe. They got married the same year my older brother, Emmett, was born."

"You mentioned your brother. What's he like?"

I realize then that she's trying to make me monopolize the conversation.


	67. Chapter 67

**_Ch 67_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"He's a thirty year old man-child, married to the only female mechanic I've ever met. They have decided to start trying for a baby and he's having trouble coming to terms with impending fatherhood."

I giggle nervously, wishing I had something stronger in my cup.

"How was Alice? When she and Jasper found out about Jack?"

"A nervous wreck. She called me, freaking out and talking about cabbage leaves and witch hazel soaked panties. I hung up on her because I thought she was on drugs." I sip my beer. "Alice likes to Google things a lot. The second she found out about Jack she started researching and scared the crap out of herself."

"How long were they married before she got pregnant?"

"A couple of months. He wasn't planned, but he's a blessing just the same."

"You're a good godmother."

"I have to be, Edward. You've met his mother."

**Happy early Thanksgiving if you celebrate the holiday. Estranged family is coming in tomorrow so I dunno if an update will happen or if I'll be incarcerated for murdering the entire lot. :D**


	68. Chapter 68

**_I survived thanksgiving... And got out of Black Friday :)_**

**_enjoy_**

**_Ch 68_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"Did you always want to own your own bookstore?" he asks as our server leaves the table.

"I actually wanted to be a teacher like my mom when I was little," I admit.

"What changed your mind?"

"The economy. My mom got laid off due to budget cuts and I saw a lot of her other teacher friends struggling to get by. Books have always been my second passion and after she died, my dad put her life insurance money in a trust fund for me. I bought the building the day after I turned twenty and never looked back.

"Did you always want to be a teacher?" I ask him.

He contemplates for a minute and I realize what we're doing. Calmly navigating through the get-to-know-you phase, and I am actually talking rather than turning into a bumbling idiot.

"I really like kids," he replies passionately. "Everything about them."


	69. Chapter 69

**_Ch 69_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"But to answer your question, no, I didn't always want to be a teacher." He passes me a basket of bread. "Growing up I was so sure I'd be the next great WWE wrestler."

I laugh so hard beer comes out of my nose.

"I'm serious! My dad built me a wrestling ring and everything."

"I bet you had all of the action figures, too."

"They are in a chest in my parents' attic," he nods. "I'll show you some time."

"What changed your mind, Edward? There's a pretty broad difference between WWE and teaching."

He shrugs.

"I volunteered at an elementary school in high school and ended up liking it. Now instead of doing bitch work for snobby teachers, I'm one of them."

"You have a volunteer?"

He nods. "His name is Michael and he is a godsend."

"So you never turned back either?"

"You only live once, Bella."


	70. Chapter 70

**_Ch 70_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

We share dessert.

One big plate of cake and ice cream with two spoons.

Edward lets me have the cherry, but doesn't crack a joke about my underwear.

I'm hanging on every word that comes out of his mouth and answering his questions truthfully.

Somehow our hands find one another on top of the table. Neither of us pull away.

I don't know if it's his intention, but it's happening.

I'm falling for him hard.

That smile that hasn't left my face since I met him is still there.

He takes up a majority of my sane thoughts and a few insane ones as well.

"What'cha thinkin' about, beautiful?" he asks, squeezing my fingers.

"That this date is going a lot better than 3D tits," I reply.

He looks down at my chest. "We'll see about that."

"Pervert," I scoff.

"You'll get used to it," he smiles. "Ready to go?"


	71. Chapter 71

**Ch71**

**His**

**Spring '12**

She grasps the collar jacket in tight fists and kisses me hard before pulling away.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner."

"You're very welcome."

Her keys jingle as she pulls them out of her wallet breaking the spell we're in.

"I would invite you in but that would be a bad idea." She whispers.

"Understandable."

"Call me and let me know you got home safely alright?"

I peck her lips once, twice and then give her a longer kiss. "I will."

"Mm."

"I had a lot of fun tonight Bella."

I'm fishing for a hint that she'll agree to a forth date.

I can't help my excitement.

Every time I'm with her I'm thinking about the next time.

"I had fun too."

"I'll call you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I'm calling her twenty minutes later.

"Got any plans next Friday?" she asks.

"Nothing of importance."

"I'm babysitting Jack. Wanna come help me?"


	72. Chapter 72

**Ch 72**

**His**

**Spring '12**

Jasper pulls me aside before he whisks his wife away for a day long date.

"I hope you're not planning on getting lucky tonight."

My eyes grow wide at the insinuation.

"Because Jack is probably the biggest cock blocker you'll ever encounter," he explains. "Why do you think Bella keeps him one night a week? Alice and I would go insane. You know…"

"I get it, man," I chuckle and shake my head. "And it's not like that, so you have nothing to worry about."

"I'm not worried."

Alice pokes her head around the corner. "Are you trying to teach Edward the 'pillow between the headboard and wall' trick? You should know it doesn't work."

Bella rounds the corner and slaps Alice upside the head. Her face is beet red and she's cradling Jack in one arm.

"I think it's time for mommy and daddy to get the fuck out."


	73. Chapter 73

**_Ch 73_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"You know you can't have sex with Jack in the room, right?" Alice whispers as I walk her out to the car. "Because that's just ew, and we don't even do that."

"Alice, I didn't invite Edward over to help me babysit with an ulterior motive. We're going to watch a couple of movies, change a few diapers and continue getting to know one another." I adjust one of her earrings. "Not all of us put out within a week, you know."

"Bitch please. You may frown upon that, but look where it got me," she smiles. "Husband and a little brat to call my own."

"I love you, Alice," I laugh. "Go get sloppy and have fun. Call me if you need me to keep him overnight and I'll have Angela cover the store in the morning."

"Will do, chief."

I hold Jack's hand up and wave.

"About time."


	74. Chapter 74

**_Ch 74_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

"I thought you said you liked kids," I joke.

"I did. I mean, I do," he stammers, pointing down. "But that's just nasty."

"It's a shitty diaper, Edward. We all poop."

I push him aside and finish cleaning Jack's little butt. "You use wipes and then put a clean diaper under him with the tabs facing up. Just pull them and secure them tightly, but not too tightly, and there you have it. One clean and happy baby."

"It's still gross," he says, reaching out.

We resume our previous position. Jack in Edward's lap, me cuddled to his side.

"It's kind of strange, you know," he says. "His head fits in the palm of my hand."

"You should have seen him when he was first born. He was a little early and super tiny."

We turn the movie we were watching back on.

Alice calls.

Jack is spending the night.


	75. Chapter 75

**I'm going to try to push out a couple of chapters today because I'm spending most of my entire day at orthodontist, dentist and orthodontist again appointments  
**

**ENJOY  
**

**Ch 75**

**His**

**Spring '12**

"Wanna make out?" she asks, flopping down on the couch next to me.

Jack's asleep and I'm starting to understand the underlining meaning in Jasper's words.

"Bella, I didn't come here to get into your pants."

"I know that, silly," she laughs. "But I never got the whole babysitting experience in high school. Sneaking the boyfriend into the house while the kids are asleep. Making out on the couch and first base."

"And you want to act that out now?" I ask, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

She leans into my hand. "Mmhmm."

I cup the back of her neck and pull her close.

The plan was to keep it PG, but Bella grows bored after a few minutes of kissing.

She straddles my lap, lapping my lips.

"It's kind of cool. Doing this now," she whispers. "No sneaking around. Or having to worry about getting caught."


	76. Chapter 76

**_Ch 76_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '12_**

His fingers dig into the soft skin on my hips, making me groan against his mouth.

"Bella," he pants.

I try to take his shirt off, but he gathers both of my hands in one of his. "Stop."

"Why?"

"Because the first time I touch you, I want to be able to take my time." He rests his forehead against mine. "The first time I see you, I want you spread out on your bed and right now there's a baby inhabiting that room."

"We weren't going to have sex," I lie halfheartedly.

He knows and kisses my pout.

"I think I should go. Before we defile your couch."

"What if I want to defile my couch?" I nuzzle his neck.

"As tempting as that sounds. I think we would both wind up feeling differently in the morning, beautiful."

"Fine. Leave me."

"It's for the best."

"I know it is."


	77. Chapter 77

**Ch 77**

**Hers**

**Spring '12**

As soon as he leaves, it hits me. What just about happened on my couch. I tear though my house in search for my cellphone and fire off a quick apologetic text message.

_Would you believe me if I told you I had a temporary moment of insanity?_

I hold my breath until he responds and almost drop my phone when he does.

**Temporary moment of insanity due to horniness? Because you were a livewire back there…**

I laugh out loud like a loon.

_It's been... a while. I started freaking out after you left, thinking I scared you off._

**Not yet. Promise.**

_Good._

**I would like to do a few things before we head down that road though. What do you say about meeting my parents?**

I actually drop my phone after that one.

**Starting to think I scared you off….**

I take a deep breath.

_Time and place._


	78. Chapter 78

**_Ch 78_**

**_Hers_**

**_Beginning of summer '12_**

"You are not getting out of this," he laughs, gripping my hand in his. "You're out of excuses, my dear."

I laugh nervously and shift from one foot to the other.

The morning after agreeing to meet Edward's parents, I woke up with hives.

Anxiety is a cruel, fickle bitch.

"Calm down, beautiful," He whispers into my ear, followed by a kiss.

It's been a couple of weeks since and he's right. I've run out of excuses.

His mom tracked me down at the bookstore and told me so.

_"I expect to see you at dinner on Saturday. No excuses. My husband is a doctor, so if you have a panic attack, you'll be taken care of. Ciao."_

And then she hung up on me.

So I bought a new dress, painted my fucked up nails and straightened my hair.

I try not to flinch when the door swings open.


	79. Chapter 79

**Ch 79**

**His**

**Beginning of summer '12**

She's already met Emmett and his wife, Rose.

The girls go out to lunch frequently. No issue there.

It's getting Bella to meet my parents that has become the main issue.

At first, it was simple excuses. Her not getting a shift covered at the bookstore turned into she had to shampoo her hair.

Whatever that means.

When the door opens and Rose pokes her face out, Bella breathes a sigh of relief.

"Thought you could use some backup," Rose says, pulling my girlfriend into the house.

Yeah, some things have happened over the past few weeks.

Bella's my girlfriend.

She spent the night at my house the night before last for the first time.

We didn't do anything on account of her period but we wanted to.

As mom pulls her in for a hug, Bella stiffens and it dawns on me.

I'm flaunting my mother in her face.

**no that's not really the case. Edward is just too freaking sweet and paranoid :D **


	80. Chapter 80

**Ch 80**

**His**

**Beginning of summer '12**

"You couldn't warn me beforehand that your parents are like perfect people bots?" Bella mutters as I give her the tour of my childhood home.

"I assure you my parents are far from perfect," I chuckle. "This is the bathroom and right down the hall is my bedroom."

She glides to the door and fingers the knob with a sly smile. "Come show me."

I follow her into the room and shut the door behind us before attacking each other.

Her legs wrap around my waist. My hands grip handfuls of her ass.

I press her into the wall beside the door.

"I don't know what I was so nervous about," she gasps as I nibble at her neck. "They seem to like me… approve of me. And I sort of adore them. Even your brother."

I smile and suck at her collarbone.

"We should stop."

We should.

But we don't.

**A few people didn't realize there was a time jump.. ALWAYS pay attention to the heading. :D We'll be switching up soon. We're over halfway done :D**


	81. Chapter 81

**It's been brought to my attention that I have people recommending me over on FaceBook (I don't have one so I dunno anything about it) I'd like to thank Ruby Dee and anyone else that took the time to share my story with your friends :D  
**

**Ch 81**

**His**

**Beginning of summer '12**

Somehow we wind up on my bed and Bella all but forces my hand up her shirt.

There's a lot of groping and heavy breathing going on.

My hands find her breasts, and even though she's wearing a bra, they fit perfect… _feel_ so fucking perfect.

"Edward," she whines into my mouth.

I flip the cups of her silky bra up and find her nipples hard and hot. She groans as I massage them.

"Spend the night with me," she pleads. "I'm tired of waiting. I want you." Her hips buck into me. "You want me."

"Okay." I pull her bra back into place and kiss her one more time.

Her cheeks are flushed; her hair frazzled, but damn she's so beautiful.

"How did I get so lucky?" I whisper.

The door swings open and Emmett laughs.

"Never have I ever thought I'd walk in to find you straddling bookworm."


	82. Chapter 82

**Ch 82**

**His**

**Beginning of Summer '12**

Dinner is filled with questions.

Bella hasn't given an answer or comment that hasn't been followed with a wistful sigh from my mother, who is completely enamored with her.

"Alice runs a book club for preteens twice a week during the school year. It gives her something to do and I get to hang out with Jack. As if I don't spend enough time with the little booger," she laughs.

"Jack?" mom perks up.

Bella nods. "Jackson is my godson. He's five and a half months of perfection."

Mom is almost vibrating with excitement.

"So you want children, Bella?"

My girl takes a sip of her wine and squares her shoulders. "Someday. I'm young and there are things I'd like to do before starting a family."

"Like what?" mom asks, practically crawling over the table.

"Well, I've never been one for traditional values, but I'd like to be married first."

**Oh, Esme **


	83. Chapter 83

**Ch 83**

**His**

**Beginning of Summer '12**

Bella excuses herself to the bathroom before dessert and mom decides to pounce.

"Put a ring on her finger, Edward."

I choke on my beer so much that Emmett has to smack me on the back.

"Mother," I warn.

"I'm serious! She's perfect for you... for us," she sings. "Oh Carlisle, think of the grandbabies! Did you see her hips? She's made to bear Cullen babies."

"Jesus Christ," I mutter. "Mom, you have to stop. We've been dating for a couple of months and you're acting psychotic."

Emmett chuckles. "Don't you remember when I brought Rosie home?"

I nod.

"Fine. Make fun of your old mother," my mom sighs. "Sorry for trying to see both of my boys happy before I die."

"Alright, dear," Dad sighs, patting her back. "You're being a little melodramatic."

She sniffles.

We all sigh.

Bella returns.

"What did I miss?"


	84. Chapter 84

**_Ch 84_**

**_Hers_**

**_Beginning of Summer '12_**

Esme reminds me of my mother.

She's wacky and theatrical, but also very passionate.

And she likes to hug.

I've had hugs in the past, but there's something different about hers.

Dad's are always forced and only happen when I initiate first.

Alice's hugs usually end up with someone in a headlock or my bra unhooked in the middle of public.

Edward's hugs are loving and warm.

If I close my eyes, I can almost imagine my mother in her place.

She pulls me to her for the millionth time since we started to leave.

"Keep in touch. You have my number, so don't hesitate to call if my son gives you any trouble." She squeezes. "Maybe later this week I'll come visit you at Bella's Books. If that's alright with you?"

"That sounds perfect."

Three more hugs are given before I get in the car.

"Told you they'd approve."


	85. Chapter 85

**_AN: I'm curious. How did you find this story? Have you been a long time Box reader? Or did someone recommend Serendipity? If so, who was it?  
_**

**_Yes I have something up my sleeve.  
_**

**_No I won't tell you what it is  
_**

**_ENJOY :D  
_**

**_Ch 85_**

**_Hers_**

**_Beginning of Summer '12_**

"I'm going to have to do the walk of shame tomorrow," Edward whispers against my lips.

My fingers find his belt.

"That is… if you let me leave the house."

His pants hit the floor and my hands travel under the backside of his briefs.

His ass is toned and perfect. I give it a squeeze and pull him close.

"Don't count on it."

His mouth covers mine.

His hands fumble with my bra until we're left standing in front of each other in nothing but our underwear.

He finds it comical that my panties have cherries on them.

I can't take my eyes off of the impressive bulge in the front of his briefs.

And just like always, it's as if he can anticipate my next move.

Before self-consciousness can take over and I feel the need to cover myself up, he does it for me.

With his body.

**The truly sucky thing about writing drabble is I'm OCD and stuck with the 150 worded chapters... Writing a lemon in 150 words is no bueno **


	86. Chapter 86

**Thanks everyone! I really appreciate you sharing your Box stories with me :D I didn't find what I was looking for but that's alright. I'll figure something else out _  
_**

**Let's get this show on the road.  
**

**And by show I mean lemon :D  
**

**_Ch 86_**

**_Hers_**

**_Beginning of Summer '12_**

His lips leave a trail of fire from my lips down to the base of my throat and then back up again.

"Edward," I moan when his mouth finds my collarbone.

His teeth graze my skin.

I'm not above begging.

"Please… please," becomes a chant.

"What do you want, beautiful?" he questions as he slides my panties down my legs.

"You," I moan. "Inside me, on top of me. Everything. All at once."

He crawls up my body, dropping kisses on his journey from my ankles all the way to my lips.

"I think that can be arranged."

He puts a condom on with grace and waits until I look him in the eye.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you."

I reach up and caress his cheek.

"No more waiting. Make love to me, Edward. Make me yours in every possible way."

"You are mine. Never forget."


	87. Chapter 87

**Ch 87**

**His**

**Beginning of Summer '12**

Her head's thrown back as I enter her and that just won't do.

I want to see her face as I move inside her. I want to watch her come undone around me.

"Look at me, beautiful."

She does. Her usually pale cheeks are flushed and her eyes are glassy.

Goddamn she's beautiful.

"You are perfect." I kiss her forehead and then her lips. "You feel so good."

"Ah! Edward!" Her nails dig into my shoulders. "I– I…"

"What babe? What do you need?" I ask as she flutters around me.

Her mouth opens, but no words come out. Just a long drawn out moan.

"Are you close, Bella?" I groan. "Gah! I'm so close."

I want her to come, but something's holding her back.

My thumb finds her swollen bundle of nerves and she tightens around me, but there's still something.

"What is it, babe?"

"I love you, Edward."


	88. Chapter 88

**Ch 88**

**His**

**Beginning of Summer '12**

She falls apart almost as soon as the words leave her mouth and she takes me with her.

"I do, Edward. I love you! I love you!" she cries.

I grunt and let her ride it out as I fill the condom.

"I love you, too, baby. So much."

She peppers kisses all over my face.

We're both sweaty. We're both panting.

But that's okay.

We're in love.

She pulls me on top of her and I rest my head against her chest where her heart is beating wildly.

We fall into a comfortable silence.

My thumb massages her hip bone and her hand runs up and down my back lazily.

"I think I fell in love with you the day you walked into my bookstore with the camera," she whispers.

I lean up and kiss her mouth.

"I fell in love with you the day I found that camera."

**I was totes going to have him clam up and take off. But then I remembered that my Edward's seem to have an ethereal way about them and you can't help but fall in love... So don't blame Bella.. blame me :D **


	89. Chapter 89

**Ch 89**

**His**

**Beginning of Summer '12**

When I wake up I'm alone, but not for long.

She tiptoes into the room wearing the shirt I wore the night before and carrying a tray.

Her hair is wild and her skin is still flushed.

She sets the tray on the nightstand and realizes that I've been awake the entire time.

"Good morning."

I hold my hand out and pull her onto my lap.

Her breath smells like toothpaste and coffee.

I kiss her. "It is now."

She giggles.

"I made you breakfast."

I look over at the tray and pout. "I was hoping you would let me take you out to breakfast, but this works too."

"Oh Edward…" She shakes her head and cups the back of my neck. "I thought we covered this last night. I have no intentions of letting you leave the house today. You're mine."

I cup her tit.

"Bring on the shackles."


	90. Chapter 90

**_Ch 90_**

**_Hers_**

**_Beginning of Summer '12_**

"You need a bigger shower," he complains after banging his elbow twice.

"It's a shower stall, Edward. Pretty sure it's meant for one," I giggle.

Who knew love would turn me into one of those girls? The kind that giggle at everything.

He struggles for a minute before wrapping his arms around my soapy body.

His smile is cocky and brilliant. "I have an idea."

"You better not flood my bathroom," I warn.

He lifts me until my legs wrap around his waist.

His erection presses into me just so.

I gasp into his mouth as we fall into place.

The washcloth I'd been using falls to the ground and covers the drain.

The water turns cold.

He gives me my first experience with shower sex, a mind blowing orgasm and a hickey on my left breast.

He also floods my bathroom and half of my bedroom.

"You're lucky you're handsome."


	91. Chapter 91

**Ch 91**

**His**

**Beginning of Summer '12**

Her plan to keep me locked in the house for the entire day is foiled after a brilliant round of shower sex.

She blames me entirely, but I remind her that it was I that voted not to use a washcloth when I washed her sexy body.

She starts a load of towels while I go to the hardware store to rent a Shop Vac.

It takes hours to clean everything up.

She attacks me twenty minutes in and I take her against the bathroom door.

Hours into meticulously vacuuming the water up, I have her again on the sopping wet carpet, which led to angry sex because I was somehow supposed to know that wet carpet could still give you rug burn.

I brought her a bag of frozen peas to ice her raw knees while I finished, which led to thank you sex on the back porch.

**my little horndogs lol**


	92. Chapter 92

**_Ch 92_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

It's Monday. I'm late for work.

My wet hair is up in a ponytail, my shirt isn't tucked in, and I think I might be wearing two different sandals.

I throw the door open and enter to find my best friend and my employee sitting at the counter with a stopwatch.

"Time!" Alice yells. "Bitch, you owe me lunch."

"Damn it, Bella!" Angela groans. "You couldn't wait in your car for four more minutes?"

I toss my bag onto the counter. "Why?"

"Because we bet that you would be late. I bet an hour twenty minutes and Angie here bet later." Alice kisses my cheek. "Here you are, an hour and sixteen minutes late. Thanks!"

"You're welcome?"

"Angela, go get food. Best friend and I need to have a chat."

"What did I do?" I exclaim.

"Blew me off this weekend! What was so important?"

"Edward and I had sex."


	93. Chapter 93

**_Ch 93_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

"Get the fuck out!" Alice cackles, reaching over and pulling my dress up to my thighs. "Ha! Look at that rug burn, Ang."

I swat her hands away. "I am moments away from calling the cops and filing a trespassing warrant on you."

"I'm sorry," she laughs. "Truly. That's got to hurt like a bitch."

I shrug. "It did for a bit."

"And then you had more sex?" she asks.

I nod.

She snaps her fingers. "There you have it. An orgasm is a natural pain reliever. I think it has to do with endorphins or something."

"You've been trolling Google again, haven't you?"

She shrugs. "I'm a stay at home mom and my baby sleeps, like, all the fucking time. What else is there to do besides watching porn and browsing the internet?"

"I don't know. What about something productive?" I laugh.

"Nah. I like porn and WebMD more."


	94. Chapter 94

**_Ch 94_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

"You mean he…" Alice trails off and begins using her hands to get the message across. "Your… before you got out of the shower this morning?"

"Yeah," I blush. "He wanted me to have a good day at work."

"Pfft. Yeah, that's a guaranteed coupon for a good day," she laughs. "If Jasper went down on me before he left for work every morning, I'm pretty sure I'd have a good day every day."

I shake my head.

"Well, when are you moving in together?"

"What do you mean?"

"You spent the past three days banging, the dude fucked you thoroughly before you left for work," she explains slowly. "Tell me how you're going to go back to your normal bagel and coffee in the morning after that."

She's too busy using her hands in a derogatory manner again to notice that we have company.

Not just anybody.

"Esme. Hi."

***insert Fat Albert laugh***


	95. Chapter 95

**Ch 95**

**His**

**Summer '12**

"Have a great summer and we'll see you in a few short weeks," Principal Greene says. "Mr. Cullen! Can I speak with you before you head out?"

I nod and shake the hands of my fellow teachers as they depart for summer vacation.

Principal Greene is waiting for me at the front of the auditorium.

"I was looking at our summer school roster and noticed that you aren't signed up to tutor." He shuffles some papers. "Something come up?"

I got a girlfriend.

I fell in love.

I actually have plans this summer that don't include tutoring children from higher grades.

"I am planning on surprising my girlfriend with a camping vacation and won't have time this year."

He nods. "That's unfortunate. You're one of the best. We actually have an opening for a sixth grade class. Interested?"

"No thank you. I like where I am."

"I figured as much."


	96. Chapter 96

**_Ch 96_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

Alice shuffles Esme off to look at a few books about meditation and I take a deep breath.

"How much did she hear?"

Angela laughs for a second. "Did you notice how she kept looking at your hips? That's strange."

"Angela, focus," I snap my fingers in front of her. "How much did she hear?"

"I don't know. I was with a customer."

I groan and smack my head against the counter a couple of times.

Alice and Esme return with a stack of books in their arms.

"Alice, you must teach me sign language," she pleads. "It just looks like so much fun and I need a new hobby after I dropped quilting last week."

"I don't know sign language," Alice frowns.

"Oh don't be modest, child. I saw you."

And then my boyfriend's mother places her fingers up to her mouth and makes a V.

"What's this mean?"

**Till tomorrow duckies :D  
**


	97. Chapter 97

**_Ch 97_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

Mortification.

That's the only word I can come up with as my best friend informs my boyfriend's mother that she's not speaking in the language of the deaf, but rather displaying crude sexual positions with her hands and mouth.

"And why were you doing it to Bella?" Esme asks before it dawns on her. "Oh. OH!"

I wait for the floor to split and swallow me whole but it never happens.

"Can we pretend that the past hour never happened?" I plead.

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed of, my dear," she assures me, pulling me in for what will be the seventh hug since she showed up.

Everything is fine until I realize she's patting my hips.

"Bella, you told me to remind you about that thing," Angela says. "That important thing you had to do."

She gives me a hard look.

"Oh yeah."

Angela is getting a raise.


	98. Chapter 98

**Ch 98**

**His**

**Summer '12**

I'm rolling up posters and wrapping knickknacks in newspaper when someone knocks on the wall outside of my classroom.

I look up and the knickknacks are forgotten.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your mother is at the bookstore." She shakes her head. "She basically knows that we've been having sex, thanks to Alice, and she kept giving me these weird looks and making comments and grabbing me so I decided to come visit you."

I chuckle and pull her over to me. "I'm sorry she made you uncomfortable. I asked her to lay off, but she's my mother."

Bella shrugs and rests her head against my shoulder.

I grip her waist and whisper naughty things in her ear because I know she likes it, but she pulls away with wide eyes.

"Do you know why your mother has an infatuation with my hips? Or is she like that with everyone?"


	99. Chapter 99

**_Ch 99_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

"Thank you for watching Jack," Alice sniffles.

She sounds like shit and looks even worse.

There's a bug going around Jasper's workplace and he brought it home. Both of them feel like death and don't want to spread their germs Jack, so he'll be staying with me while they're quarantined.

"It's no problem, Alice. Angela's been asking for more hours and it's not like I can't handle him at the store."

She coughs into her sleeve. "Yeah, but still. I– _ugh!_ I can't even tease you about getting cock blocked. That's how shitty I feel."

I laugh and hand her a paper bag filled with canned soup.

"Just try to call or text every now and then to let me know you're alive."

"Aye aye captain." She pouts and looks down at the car seat. "I hope he doesn't forget about me."

"It's only for a couple of days, Alice."


	100. Chapter 100

**Ch 100**

**His**

**Summer '12**

"Ah-ha!," I yell. "Did you see that?"

Jack gives a little baby laugh and eats his fist.

"I did see that. Congratulations, Edward Cullen. You successfully changed a diaper," Bella laughs.

"Thank you." I pull Jack up by his hands until he's standing. "A little recognition is all I ask for."

Bella has had him for four days now and it's been fun.

When she has to work at the bookstore, I go with her and keep an eye on him while she works. At night he sleeps in a portable crib beside her bed.

Jasper wasn't lying when he said that his kid was a cock blocker, that's for sure.

But he's so damn cute that it's easy to forget the sexual frustration we're both feeling.

"What'cha thinkin' about, handsome?" Bella asks, poking me in the side with her toe.

"That I can't wait for them to feel better."


	101. Chapter 101

**Ch 101**

**His**

**Summer '12**

Two days later we are greeted with whirlwind Alice and calm, cool and collective Jasper.

They felt better the day before, but didn't want to chance a relapse and are now ready to take their baby home.

Bella shuts the door behind them and sighs heavily.

"Alone at last," she says. "And I'm too tired to do anything."

"Let's go lay down," I chuckle, pulling her down the hallway. "I wanted to talk to you about something anyway."

"If it involves me doing anything for the next day, your mother's infatuation with my hips, or 3D _Titanic_ boobs, you can go screw yourself."

"Be serious," I laugh.

"I am being serious. There's lotion in the medicine cabinet; help yourself."

"Bella…" I kiss her forehead. "I have a question to ask you."

"M'kay."

"Will you go on vacation with me next week to the springs?"

Her reply is a soft snore.


	102. Chapter 102

**_Ch 102_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

When he asks me to spend the anniversary with him at the springs, I don't hesitate to say yes.

It's been five and a half months since he walked into my life and I can't imagine it without him anymore.

I used to pick fun at Alice when she got all mushy about Jasper and the love they shared, but the roles have now reversed.

He brings me lunch to work and hides notes on napkins in the bag.

Sometimes I come home after a long day at work to find him waiting with dinner for me.

Alice jokes that we'll be living together by my birthday.

I'm starting to think she's right.

He is spending the day with his brother, who just found out he's going to be a father, and it reminded me that I haven't seen mine in quite some time.

I'm surprised with what I find.


	103. Chapter 103

_**Ch 103**_

_**Hers**_

_**Summer '12**_

The house looks presentable. Not as good as it did when I was younger, but it's getting there.

The front door is freshly painted, and instead of bright yellow, it's a dark hunter green.

Instead of one car in the parking lot, there are two.

For the first time… _ever,_ I find myself knocking on the front door of the house I grew up in.

There's laughter coming from the inside and quick feminine steps.

My stomach knots up.

He couldn't have sold the house.

The door opens and a familiar face pokes out.

Clean-shaven, happy eyes…

It's my dad. Only from years before.

"Bella. Come in," he smiles, opening the door. "I've been meaning to call you."

"Who is it, dear?" a voice calls from the kitchen.

"Bella," he calls back.

He pulls me in for the first hug we've ever shared that I haven't initiated.

"We should talk."


	104. Chapter 104

**_Ch 104_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

"She's nice," I say as we walk around the backyard.

It's weird actually seeing grass instead of dead and decomposing leaves all over the ground.

"She is."

"When did you start…?"

"Five or so months ago."

"That explains it," I laugh humorlessly.

He stops walking and turns to me with an apologetic smile. "Bella, I'm sorry."

"We're both at fault here. The phone works both ways, Dad." I take a deep breath. "I have also been more than a little distracted by someone new in my life."

He asks me about Edward. I spend the next two hours telling him. He's surprised to learn our story and doesn't berate me for not bringing him the last pictures of my mother.

I decline on dinner with my father and his girlfriend.

He's been hiding out because he was worried that I would be angry. He spent a good part of my visit stressing that he wasn't replacing Mom.

She would want him to be happy.

I do.

I tell him so.


	105. Chapter 105

**Ch 105**

**His**

**Summer '12**

Her heart is heavy when I return to her.

There's something weighing her down and I don't like it one bit.

We eat the pizza I brought home and talk about Emmett's reaction to future fatherhood.

He's taking the Alice route and scaring the shit out of himself.

When I point that out, she doesn't even laugh and I've had enough.

I pull her into my lap and ask her to talk to me.

"He moved on," she says softly.

I tense up. We've spent some time talking about exes, but she never mentioned anyone of importance.

"My dad, Edward," she explains. "He's been hiding away from me for the past five months because he's got a girlfriend and he was afraid to tell me."

"How do you feel?"

"She's nice. Really pretty and she takes care of him." She takes a deep breath. "I like her. Mom would, too."


	106. Chapter 106

**Ch 106**

**His**

**Summer '12**

"He wants to meet you," she says as we turn the bed down. "We talked about you a lot and he asked me to bring you around."

"Did you tell him 'yes'?"

She shrugs. "I told him that we'd try before we left for the springs."

"That's in three days."

"Don't get nervous on me now," she laughs.

She cuddles into my side and uses my arm as a pillow.

I bury my face in her hair.

I'm not nervous. Not in the least.

In fact, meeting him will knock a few things off my list.

She sighs my name in her sleep.

I smile and formulate a plan.

Is almost six months too soon?

We're practically living together and in love.

She once told me that love doesn't have a timeframe.

It was shortly after she met my family.

I'll ask her and make her prove it to me.


	107. Chapter 107

**Ch 107**

**His**

**Summer '12**

Charlie Swan is a man of many talents.

He manages to drink four beers behind the watchful eye of his daughter and his girlfriend, Sue, all while keeping a steady conversation with me.

He asks me what I do, what I've been up to during summer vacation, my plans for the next four years.

Normal things.

Not once does he question my sperm count… but then again I never expected him to.

Not everyone is bat shit crazy like my mother.

Bella spends some time with Sue while we talk.

I nurse a beer.

"You love my daughter?" he asks when he catches me watching her from across the room.

"With my whole heart."

He nods. "She's an adult, but she'll always be my baby. You'll understand that when you have kids."

I nod.

"Treat her right and you'll have her forever."

I turn to him. "I sure hope so."


	108. Chapter 108

**Ch 108**

**His**

**Summer '12**

In not so many words, Charlie gives me his blessing to marry his daughter.

He doesn't question that it's too soon or if I have a hidden reason behind asking this early in our relationship.

Instead he asks about my four year plan again.

"Are you planning on starting a family right away?"

"We haven't discussed anything to that length yet," I answer truthfully. "We both know we want kids."

"She never really talked about them until Jackson came along. She and Alice always did everything together, so it was weird seeing them go in different directions in life," he sighs.

"She'll be happy, Charlie," I vow. "I'll make her happy."

"I don't doubt that, son," he chuckles. "I've made these past nine years rather difficult for her. It's surreal to see her getting everything she deserves."

"She feels the same way about you."

He smiles.

"She's a good person."


	109. Chapter 109

**_Sorry I'm late! Christmas shopping is not fun.. at all  
_**

**_Ch 109_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

Dad asks to speak with me privately before we leave.

Edward offers to help Sue with the dishes and we're left alone.

"He's a good boy."

"The best," I blush.

"I'm glad you're happy, Bella. That's all your mother and I wanted for you."

His eyes brim with unshed tears.

"I am happy, Dad. So happy," I choke out and turn to the left.

I can see Edward from where I sit. He has one of my mom's old aprons tied around his waist. It's frilly and bright yellow like most of her favorite things.

He catches me looking. _I love you,_ he mouths.

I smile and turn back to my dad.

"Sue is a great woman. I'm happy you finally found someone to make you happy. You deserve it."

His face flushes. "Took me a while to pull my head out of my ass. A lot of time wasted."


	110. Chapter 110

**_Ch 110_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

The springs – crowded.

Our tubes – rented.

I watch Edward expertly tie them together with a piece of twine. He attaches a floating cooler to one. I wade over to him with a big smile on my face.

There are no hard feelings between the springs and I.

I squeal when he lifts me into the tube.

"I could have done that myself, you know," I giggle, shimmying until I'm seated just right.

He shrugs, kissing me three times quickly on the lips.

His hand might or might not have squeezed my boob.

I splash him in the face as he climbs onto his tube. With a push against the bank, we're off.

He plays with my fingers and we float lazily.

He asks me questions about my mother and I tell him stories that rival those of his mother's.

I'm missing her a lot, but he's made this day perfect.


	111. Chapter 111

_**Ch 111**_

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

We stop at the halfway bridge.

He pulls me off of my tube.

"What are we doing?" I laugh as he tosses the inner tubes onto the bank.

"I want to show you where I found your camera." He smiles, pulling me up the bank. "But first, I want you to show me where you dropped it."

We climb onto the footbridge and I show him exactly where Alice and I sat nine years ago today.

He lifts me up to sit on the railing.

"I was so afraid I was going to fall," I giggle, holding onto his hands for dear life.

"I'll never let you fall, beautiful," he promises, kissing my lips. "And if you fall, I'll be right behind you. Always."

"I believe you."

"How did I get so lucky?" he questions.

"It's not luck, Edward. It was fate that brought you to me."

"Come with me."


	112. Chapter 112

**_Ch 112_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

I follow him down the bank and into the water. We're almost under the footbridge when he stops and bends down.

"This is where I stepped on your camera," he tells me. "At first, I thought it was an empty can or bottle. It ended up being an important piece of my forever."

"Edward?"

He shakes his head. "You told me that fate brought us together, but I beg to differ. It was that camera."

"That's not true," I sniffle. "If you hadn't have found my camera, we would have met under different circumstances. We're meant to be together, Edward. We would have found each other."

"Would we have? Would we have fallen in love so quickly?"

"I believe so…"

"What was that thing you once said?"

"Love doesn't have a time-frame?"

He turns around with wet hands and looks up at me. "I'm calling your bluff. Bella… marry me."


	113. Chapter 113

**V's birthday is on Friday. I've written her a 20 chapter drabble to celebrate the fact that she's getting super old :D It'll post Friday  
**

**Ch 113**

**His**

**Summer '12**

"Are you kidding me?" she asks somewhat in a daze as she stares at the ring in my hands.

I bought it the week before I asked her to come with me to the springs.

A simple diamond for a simple girl, but there's an inscription on the band that reads 'Forever' in calligraphy.

"I'm very serious, beautiful."

She stumbles forward and kneels down in front of me in the knee-deep water.

Her hands hover over mine.

They're shaking.

"God, Edward," she breathes. "Are you sure? I mean this is a _big_ deal."

"The forever kind." I hold the ring up and show her the band. "I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't completely one hundred percent in love with you, Bella."

She thrusts her left hand out.

"Forever doesn't seem long enough, but I'll take what I can get. I want it. All of it. With you."

"Yes?"

"Yes."

**No you cannot have my Swoonward. I keep him locked in a box underneath my bed :D **


	114. Chapter 114

**Ch 114**

**His**

**Summer '12**

I bounce her on my knee and let her steal sips of my beer.

She's playing with the hair on the back of my neck with one hand and talking with a very excited Alice.

"I still have our folders, you know," Alice bounces. "They're upstairs in my hope chest."

My girl leans into me just a little bit further and laughs. "Alice, we made those when we were in elementary school. No way am I using that."

"Don't even try it, BB. I won't rest until I see you in a tie-dyed wedding dress. Best believe your wedding guests will throw glitter instead of rice."

"You memorized my folder?" Bella asks.

"Of course! I'm your best friend."

I turn to Jasper.

"Don't look at me. Wifey has a lot of time on her hands when bug-man is napping," he shrugs.

"No glitter, Alice."

"But–"

"And no tie-dye either."


	115. Chapter 115

**Ch 115**

**His**

**Summer '12**

"When do you go back to work, Edward?"

She has a giant wooden mixing bowl resting against her hip and a spoon in one hand.

Fiancé of mine has decided to treat me to waffles for breakfast before she leaves for work.

"Second week of August. Why?"

"I want to be married in the summer."

I look up from the juicer and pile of oranges in front of me. Her eyes are shining with excitement.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Her bottom lip is between her teeth and there's a smile behind it somewhere.

"I've always wanted to be married in the summer," she explains. "And I don't want to wait an entire year…"

I drop an orange carcass on the counter and pull her into my arms, waffle batter be damned.

"We'll start planning immediately." I kiss her thrice. "As soon as the waffles are done."


	116. Chapter 116

**_Ch 116_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

I'm only twenty minutes late for work on account of traffic.

Alice has already blabbed and Angela spends a great deal of time inspecting the rock on my finger before business can begin.

My best friend shows up with a stack of bridal magazines and the dreaded folders we created when we were younger.

She's also got Jack with her.

I steal my godson away and feed him spoonfuls of yogurt behind her back.

Alice catches me eventually and yells at me for indulging the baby.

Her angry face is nothing compared to the pissed off face she gives me when I inform her that Edward will be planning the wedding.

"B–but… no! NO!" she stomps.

Jack giggles at his mother's ridiculousness.

"We want to be married soon with enough time for a honeymoon before he has to go back to work. You can help him, if you want."

**Y'alls gon' swoon so hard with Sweetward (as he's so aptly been named by a few reviewers) planning this wedding**


	117. Chapter 117

**_Ch 117_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

It takes my loving fiancé three days to admit to me that my best friend is driving him crazy.

Four days have passed and he's already been to seven venues, met with two caterers and conducted a cake testing.

He crawls into bed with a groan. "My feet hurt," he whines.

"What did you do today?" I ask, waiting for him to admit defeat.

"We went to two venues and then Alice decided to have me fitted for my tux."

I climb onto his back and work his tense muscles.

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"Have you met Alice?" he asks. "She's a nutcase! She left Jack alone twice in the first hour and I wound up carrying him the entire time. He's not as little as he once was, you know."

I kiss his hair. "Say the words, Edward, and I'll tell her to back off."

"Let's elope, baby."


	118. Chapter 118

**_Can I just say that I love this fandom and my following? You guys keep me grounded and while sometimes I wish I was more well-known I'm glad to have what I do have and I'll never take it for granted_**

**_xoxo Ashley_**

**_Ch 118_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

My future mother-in-law steps in before it gets to the point where Edward and I hop a plane to Vegas and came back hitched.

All it took was us explaining the situation and she drove herself over to my best friend's house.

Alice wouldn't go into detail as to what was said, except that Esme just told her to back off.

Luckily for me, Jasper was also present when the visit occurred.

Esme threatened to cut a bitch.

It worked. Alice backed off.

It's not uncommon for me to come home from work and find mother and son huddled over a seating plan or floral arrangements.

I'm working a lot so Angela can have time off before the wedding. She'll be running the store for two weeks while I'm gone.

When I crawl into bed, he fills me in on things and asks for my input.

He's aiming for perfection.


	119. Chapter 119

**_Today is V's birthday! I wrote her a little som' som' called The First, The Best, The Last check it out on my profile :D  
_**

**_Ch 119_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

Edward isn't upset when I inform him that I'm not comfortable with him going to a strip club for his bachelor party.

Truth is there's something about having a skanky bitch rubbing her STD infested cooch all over my man right before he marries me that doesn't sit well.

I tell him so and he laughs.

"I guess you're going to have to give me a show then…" He tweaks both of my nipples at once. "…to make up for what I'll be missing."

Somehow he's able to convince me into dressing up as a slutty librarian.

We convene in the spare bedroom that doubles as an office of sorts.

He's sitting behind the shabby computer desk with a smile on his handsome face.

There's a yardstick ruler that I've never seen before.

I notice it after I pull the chopsticks out of my hair.

"You planned this," I accuse.


	120. Chapter 120

**_Ch 120_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

He lifts one finger to his mouth and shushes me.

And then he pushes away from the desk so that the computer chair rests against the far wall.

There's already a tent in his pants.

He pats his lap.

"I think I need to remind you the importance of silence in a library, Miss. Swan."

His voice is rough. I'm drenched.

I stumble towards him in heels.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll be quiet from now on. No need for a reminder." I pick up the book he'd been reading. "Why don't you finish reading?"

I'm surprised when he knocks it out of my hand.

I flinch when it falls to the floor with a loud bang.

"You are not in charge here, little girl. Remember that."

Excitement shoots straight to my core as he tosses me over his lap. I see him reach for the ruler.

"Pull your skirt up."


	121. Chapter 121

**_A few people have pointed out that there's a little Spankward here and a little Spankward in my birthday drabble for tinklove... I blame the movie Secretary for my perversion with spankings. That is all  
_**

**_Ch 121_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

My hands shake, but I do as I'm told.

"No underwear?" Edward murmurs.

His hand caresses my ass and gives me a firm squeeze, making me squeal.

The ruler meets flesh harshly and I tense up. My skin burns as if the wood was on fire.

"Silence, Miss. Swan. Remember?"

Three quick swats and I'm writhing against his legs.

My arousal is dripping down my thighs. I squeeze them together in an effort to find friction, but it's in vain.

"Keep your legs spread," he demands.

Another swat.

Another pant.

We've never done this sort of thing before. Hopefully it won't be the last.

He spanks me a couple more times before the ruler falls to the floor. He caresses my flaming skin and finds my core with three long fingers.

"So wet," Edward whispers with a chuckle. "It's always the quiet ones."

I orgasm in silence.

"Strip for me."


	122. Chapter 122

**_Ch 122_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

Getting up from his lap is the last thing I want to do at the moment.

My body is one big nerve and his touch does impossible things to me.

"You promised me a show."

His voice makes me shiver and my insides quake.

I kick off my heels because my knees are still wobbly.

There isn't any music. I've never done this before, but I'm sure there's supposed to be music.

Not wanting to anger him, I focus on the sound of his labored breath and reach for the buttons of my blouse.

His green eyes darken as I reveal that I'm not wearing a bra. I caress my taught nipples and his tongue wets his bottom lip as his hand finds his cock through his pants.

I try to hurry, but he catches on.

"Slow down, beautiful. Take your time," he says. "Don't make me get the ruler."


	123. Chapter 123

**_please keep in mind that this is fic... thank you  
_**

**_Ch 123_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

There's a part of me that gets excited when he threatens to spank me again, but there's a larger part that just wants him inside of me.

I reach for the zipper on my skirt and slip it off with a shimmy of my hips.

Edward holds his hand out for me. "Come to me, beautiful."

I don't hesitate.

He picks me up and sets me down on the cool wood of the desk. My skin is so overheated I wince and squirm at the temperature difference.

His lips find my neck. I find my voice.

"My dress is strapless. No visible hickeys," I plead.

Edward nods and moves to the underside of my breasts. I throw my head back when I feel his teeth bite into tender flesh.

He pushes me until my back meets the desk and spreads my legs, then licks his lips before delving in with fervor.


	124. Chapter 124

**_Ch124_**

**_Hers_**

**_ Summer '12_**

His fingers spread me open.

His tongue is everywhere.

His teeth find my clit.

I explode. My hands pull at my hair as I scream his name.

Edward gives me one last lick before kissing the soft skin below my belly button.

I try to pull him up, but he takes his sweet time. My stomach is covered with wet open-mouthed kisses. My breasts are equally worshipped by his tongue and teeth.

He smiles up at me and leans in for a hesitant kiss.

My tongue strokes the roof of his mouth and he bucks into me.

"You were mighty loud, Miss Swan," he warns.

"When?" I breathe. "I don't recall being loud."

"Shall I remind you?" he asks. He slithers back down, but I stop him.

"I'm too sensitive right now."

"Oh baby," Edward whispers against my stomach. "There's no such thing as too sensitive."

I come in ten seconds.

**Excuse me while I dead all my readers :D**

**is anyone interested if I update tomorrow or Tuesday? s'Christmas and I'm thinking of taking a wee break  
**


	125. Chapter 125

**_I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. The two day break did me some good and I actually got things done lol :)_**

**_enjoy_**

**_Ch 125_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '12_**

When Edward finally lets me rest, I push him into the computer chair and fall to my knees at his feet.

There's a wet spot on his pants to which I raise an eyebrow to.

He shrugs. "You're pretty fuckin' sexy when you come like that."

I shake my head and reach for his belt.

I toss his pants behind me and take him in my mouth.

He groans and hardens.

He's thick and salty.

I drag my teeth and listen to him grunt.

Edward's hands reach for my hair. I moan as he pulls.

"Fuck! _Bella..."_ he gasps.

"Mmm…"

He comes in my mouth and pulls me up. "You little minx."

Our teeth clash as he pulls me in his arms and carries me to the bedroom.

Instead of lying down on the bed, I lean forward on my arms wiggling my hips in invitation.

He enters me roughly.

**remember this is fic... **


	126. Chapter 126

**obvious things Santa forgot to deliver to Ashley: a bootycall...  
**

**Ch 126**

**His**

**Summer '12**

The comforter muffles Bella's screams as I thrust deep inside her.

I release one hip and wrap my arm around her middle, pulling her against my chest.

She turns her head until she can reach my mouth.

Her hands caress her nipples and the back of my neck.

Her breath is labored, but she till chants my name spurring me on.

She's getting close. Her nails dig into my skin and her mouth becomes more desperate against mine.

I find her clit and press rough circles until she's moaning and screaming my name at the top of her lungs.

"Gah, Bella," I grunt as I fill her.

She falls to the mattress a panting limp mess.

I grab a shirt from the floor and clean her up.

She winces. "I can't."

"Just cleaning up, beautiful," I chuckle.

I pull into my arms, kissing her, and cover her with the blanket.

**I need to get laid.. every story is turning into a porno without probable cause *facepalm***


	127. Chapter 127

**Ch 127**

**His**

**Summer '12**

"Alright. After I come down the aisle, there will be a ten second pause before _Pachabella's Canon_ starts," Alice instructs, snapping her fingers.

The piano player nods and starts playing _The Wedding March._

"Charlie and Bella will enter through the double doors."

I watch the doors swing open and she gives me a sly smile as her father leads her down the aisle.

Alice tsks.

Charlie looks like he's about to burst into tears.

And it's only the rehearsal.

"The minister will ask who presents this woman to be wed or something and Charlie will say his piece before passing Bella over to Edward."

The wedding rehearsal is followed by dinner at Bella's favorite restaurant.

Alice pulls her aside before dessert is served and starts to question why Bella's been limping all day.

"Did you fall down the stairs?"

"No."

"In the tub?" It then dawns on her. "Really Bella?"


	128. Chapter 128

**Ch 128**

**His**

**End of Summer '12**

"You doing okay, baby boy?" Mom asks as she fixes my bowtie. "Any cold feet?"

"None at all. Just missing Bella," I confess.

Who fucking came up with that silly tradition anyway?

"She misses you, too."

"You saw her?"

"Of course I did. I wanted to welcome her into the family and make sure she knew what she was getting herself into," she winks.

"Please tell me you didn't talk to her about grandchildren."

"I might have mentioned that the resort you're taking her to has a fertility waterfall." She shrugs. I blanch. "I'm joking, Edward! I didn't say anything about grandchildren, although it would be nice."

Dad takes that as his cue to get her the fuck out of here.

"What Carlisle?" she sighs. "I'm just saying that a honeymoon grandbaby would be perfect. I'm not getting any younger."

"You've got Emmett's child. I'm sure you'll be fine, dear."


	129. Chapter 129

**So I went with my mom to see Parental Guidance yesterday and got plastered.. I think she's channeling her inner Esme lately because every conversation turns to _the grandchildren-esque _talk FML  
**

**Ch 129**

**His**

**End of Summer '12**

There's a moment right before I'm set to be at the altar.

I ask my brother to step outside and give me a second. He obliges, telling me not to be a pussy.

I fumble through my bag until I come across my wallet and pull out a photo of Bella's mother.

I've spent the past week talking to Renee Swan, making promises and telling her my plans.

I tuck the photo in the front pocket of my tux and look in the mirror.

"We're doing this today," I say to myself. "We're actually doing this."

My pep talk is interrupted by a knock on the door, followed by a booming laugh. "Dude, I'm sorry to cut your girly shit short, but we gotta go!" Emmett laughs. "So let's go actually do this, shall we?"

I shake my head and follow my brother out into the crowded church.

"I'm ready."


	130. Chapter 130

**Ch 130**

**His**

**End of Summer '12**

The second she steps foot in the room, time stops.

Her dress is white and strapless, just like she said. I'm so glad she stopped me from marring her perfect neck.

Like a dream, she floats to me with her daddy by her side.

I try not to cry. Really, I do.

But she's so beautiful and the smile on her face is so brilliant that I can't help myself.

It takes an eon before she's standing before me, and when she is there are tears in her eyes, too.

The reverend asks his question.

She sobs when Charlie explains that he and her late mother give her away.

He gives my hand a firm, but shaky, squeeze before placing her in my trust and care.

The ceremony passes in a blur.

Jack cries when the ring pillow's taken away from him.

Guests laugh.

We're then pronounced man and wife.


	131. Chapter 131

**20 chapters remaining :(**

**Ch 131**

**His**

**End of Summer '12**

She climbs into my lap as soon as the limo is in motion.

"You are my husband," she whispers against my mouth.

"You are my wife."

"We're married. I want you."

I chuckle and stop her hands from unbuttoning my shirt.

"We'll be at the hotel soon, beautiful. Surely you can wait."

"I don't know about that. Ever since our bachelorette party festivities it's all I've been thinking about." She sucks on the skin at my neck. "I liked it."

"I liked it, too." I grip the fabric pulling around her waist.

"I want to do it again. All of it."

I swallow.

She climbs off of me with a sigh.

"Too bad we have to socialize with other people for a few hours."

"On the contrary, my beautiful wife… we planned the reception to start in an hour to give everyone a chance to get to the hotel."

"Really?"

**mother fucker thought of everything **


	132. Chapter 132

**_Ch 132_**

**_Hers_**

**_End of Summer '12_**

"How mad do you think they are going to be since we're late to our own reception?" I ask, patting my hair and fixing my boobs in my dress.

His hands find my hips and press me into the mirrored wall of the elevator.

"If I wasn't worried about Alice coming and hunting us down, I wouldn't have let you leave the room."

I shiver under his gaze.

"Let's just pop in, say our thanks and leave. 'Kay?"

"Not happening," he chuckles. "I've already gotten a peek of what's under this dress and it's going to tease me all night, but it's our duty to show our appreciation and do all of the cheesy newlywed things."

"Like?"

"Well, we're going to cut our cake. Take pictures..." He sucks my earlobe into his mouth. "You'll throw your bouquet and I'll peel your garter off with my teeth. And then… _you're mine."_


	133. Chapter 133

**_Coldplay's Green Eyes has been the wedding song since before he proposed (I heart my brain)  
_**

**_Ch 133_**

**_Hers_**

**_End of Summer '12_**

We dance to a song that I chose myself.

My husband chuckles and calls me cliché as we sway around the dance floor.

"If it makes you feel any better, I was gonna choose _Brown Eyed Girl_ for you."

I ignore him and whisper the lyrics into his ear.

_"That green eyes  
You're the one that I wanted to find"_

His hold on me tightens and my eyes water.

_"Because I came here with a load  
And it feels so much lighter"_

"Bella…"

I look up and there's so much love in his eyes that my knees go weak.

He kisses me and for a moment it's hard to remember that we're in a crowded banquet hall surrounded by friends and loved ones.

_"Honey you are the rock  
Upon which I stand"_

I laugh when the song changes to Van Morrison.

"You weren't kidding."

He laughs. "My brown eyed girl."


	134. Chapter 134

**_Ch 134_**

**_Hers_**

**_End of Summer '12_**

I dance with my husband for a few songs before catching sight of my dad and Sue in a darkened corner.

She's rubbing his back and trying to be supportive of the tears pouring down his face, or the fact that he's hunched over a faded picture of my mother on their wedding day.

We've already talked, Sue and I. We knew this day would be difficult on him.

I tap him on the shoulder and hold my hand out.

"Come dance with me, daddy."

The photo is tucked into his breast pocket. It crinkles and he pulls me close.

We're merely hugging one another on the corner of the dance floor and shifting back and forth.

"I miss her so much, Bells."

My heart clenches.

He hasn't called me that in years.

"Me, too."

"It was so hard giving you away."

"You'll always be my daddy. Remember that."

"Yeah."


	135. Chapter 135

**Ch 135**

**His**

**End of Summer '12**

I pull my wife through a slew of wedding guests and try my best at shielding her from the rice and glitter shower they bestow upon us.

"Alice," she giggles as we make it to the limo.

My brother and Jasper have taken it upon themselves to tie empty beer cans to the back bumper and are admiring their work as we receive final hugs and kisses before our departure.

My mother whispers something in her ear that makes her blush.

Her father gives her a final hug.

I spend the entire ride to the resort pulling rice out of her long hair.

She complains that her feet hurt and that her dress is digging into her childbearing hips.

I promise to rip the dreaded contraption from her body the second we're in our room and alone at last.

Our honeymoon will last a week and a half.

In bed.


	136. Chapter 136

**Last update of 2012. I hope everyone is safe and makes good decisions. I'm ringing in the New Year with a box of tissues and Nyquil...  
**

**Thanks for making 2012 memorable for me and here's to another productive year!  
**

**Ch 136**

**His**

**End of Summer '12**

"Don't. Want. To. Leave!" she groans, alligator rolling in the sheets until only her face is visible.

I pick up my burrito wife and put her on her feet.

"Your store is waiting for you and I have orientation in three days, my love." I peck her sun kissed nose. "People will start to worry."

"Psh."

"Psh?"

"Angela can hold the fort for a couple more days and I can drop you off at school on the way home."

She tries to jump back on the bed, but I don't let her. "As much as I'd love to stay, we also have to finish moving my apartment, get your name legally changed to Cullen and–"

"And?" she exclaims. "Surely there can't be more to do."

"Oh, but there is," I say calmly, unraveling her from her cocoon. "You and I have a very special appointment that requires our presence."


	137. Chapter 137

**_Ch 137_**

**_Hers_**

**_End of Summer '12_**

The technician squirts some disgusting blue goo and grabs a little wand thing.

The room is filled with quick tha-dumps.

"That right there…" he says, pointing towards the screen. "That's your baby."

Edward reaches out and squeezes my hand as my eyes fill with tears.

"Would you like to know the sex?"

The room is quiet aside from a few sniffles.

A quick nod and the wand makes a weird squeaky sound as it roams naked slippery flesh.

"It's… a boy. Congratulations."

I don't know who cries more. Rose or poor Emmett.

"A boy?" he sobs, falling to his knees beside the exam table and taking his wife's face in his hands. "We're having a boy."

"I know," she sniffs. "I heard."

"We're so naming him Maximus."

"You're a delusional fuck if you think that's happening."

"What about Edward?" my husband asks. "I'm the one that introduced you after all."

**So many people thought it was Bella *smiles* **


	138. Chapter 138

**_Ch 138_**

**_Hers_**

**_Fall '12_**

"Bella, have you seen my tie?"

I tap my foot against the bathtub and hold the piece of fabric between my hands.

"Babe? Come on, we're going to be late."

Huh… late.

He finds me sitting in the bathroom and kneels before me. "What's going on, beautiful?"

I shake my head and fasten the tie around his neck.

"You've been quiet all day." He rubs my thighs. "Do you not want to go with me tonight? Just say the word and I'll let you off the hook."

"No. I want to go. I haven't seen everyone since the shower," I smile sadly.

"You look like someone kicked your puppy. Talk to me."

I knock his hands away and stand up.

"We never talked about when we wanted to start a family," I fidget.

"And you want to do that now? Right now?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"Bella?"

"I'm late."

**Seriously I can keep going with all of these plot twists... too bad the story is almost complete. :D**


	139. Chapter 139

**Ch 139**

**His**

**Fall '12**

She tells me she's late, but doesn't want me to jump to conclusions.

When I insist that we go buy a test and bring it home instead of meeting everyone at the bar, she says no. We won't ruin plans that have been made for weeks.

Rose is due any day now and Emmett wants to celebrate.

We stop by a drugstore and buy a test. She hides it in her purse before we head inside.

Emmett is plastered and Rose looks miserable.

"How are you?" Bella asks, sitting next to her.

Her hands immediately find the baby kicking and there's a sparkle in her eye.

As the night goes on, Bella and I refrain from drinking for a good reason.

Rose's water breaks.

My brother is barely coherent for his son's birth.

Bella excuses herself and comes back in tears.

"I started my period."


	140. Chapter 140

**Ch 140**

**His**

**Fall '12**

She doesn't understand why she's so sad, but I do.

Falling in love with the idea of parenthood was instantaneous. It hit me the second she brought up the possibility.

I hold her against me as we peer through the nursery window at the little blue bundle that is my nephew.

"I thought he'd be bigger," she laughs, but it comes out more like a sob.

My nephew's face pinches and his wail is muffled by the thick glass.

"I really wanted it, Edward," she whispers against my chest. "I didn't realize until– that I really wanted it."

"I know, sweetheart. We'll start trying immediately." I kiss her forehead.

We follow the nurse and the baby back to Rose's room. My brother is passed out in a chair. My sister-in-law is resting.

Bella scoops Max up expertly and rocks him in her arms.

I can't wait until it's our baby.


	141. Chapter 141

**_Ch 141_**

**_Hers_**

**_Fall '12_**

"There's Auntie Bella," Alice sings as Jack stumbles across the floor to me.

"When did this happen?" I exclaim, pulling him into my arms and nuzzling his soft blonde curls.

"A few days ago. You've been busy with Rose and the baby, but don't worry. I got it on video."

"Bah-bah," he coos.

"How is she, by the way?"

"Better. Emmett's still in the doghouse and Max is colicky, but she's doing pretty well." I sit down next to her.

"What's weighing down on your heart, BB?"

I bounce Jack on my knee. "I thought I was pregnant."

The book she'd been leafing through falls to the floor, spine up.

"I was late and jumped to conclusions, but _it_ started at the hospital. Go figure," I laugh dryly.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly.

"I am now. Edward and I have decided to try."

"That's great… because I'm pregnant again."


	142. Chapter 142

**_Pay attention people.. huge time jump!  
_**

**_I wrote this with the idea of 150 chapters of 150 words and yeah I messed up and there's an extra one but things had to happen to make the story complete so the time jump was needed :D  
_**

**_Ch 142_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '13_**

"Worst birthing coach… EVER!" Alice screams from the bed.

I sigh and throw a handful of ice chips at her.

"You've already done this before with Jack, you psycho. Just breathe through it and you'll be fine."

"You just wait until you're in my position. I'm going to laugh at you so fucking hard!"

I shrug. "Unlike you, I plan on being drugged up from the get go, so have at it."

"Humnnnnnnnnnnna," she moans. "God, I forgot just how badly this hurt my vagina."

I lean against the bed rail. "What's it feel like?"

"Like my uterus is going to fall out, BB. Like there's a little person trying to claw their way out of my stomach with Wolverine claws… do you need me to go on? AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I cover my ears. "Jasper should be back with your Taco Bell soon."

"Fucker better be," she mutters. "Imma cut him."

**So on August 19th 23 years ago my mother told my dad she was going to cut his balls off if he didn't buy her a taco salad while she was birthing me..**

**And they are still married :D  
**


	143. Chapter 143

**_According to an article I read while writing this fic, mother's allowed to eat during labor actually knock 45-90 minutes off of their labor.. 23 years ago my mom was munching on taco bell just like Alice is and the only side effect is that I now have an addiction to Mexican food :D  
_**

**_Ch 143_**

**_Hers_**

**_Spring '13_**

I've been through all of this before.

She's a bitch when she's in pain.

She won't get an epidural because she read about complications online and doesn't want to chance being paralyzed. And even though it's her choice to forgo pain medication, she makes everyone around her miserable because she's Alice.

I have little crescent marks all over my arm from her claws, but I don't say anything.

"I can't believe you're having a girl," she pouts as she munches on tacos.

Jasper has gone to the waiting room to sit with Edward. He'll show up when it's time to push, but until then, he's banned from the room unless accompanied by food.

Alice's demands.

I rub my swollen stomach and smile.

She's been jealous since we found out.

"Guess my husband is man enough to knock the balls off."

She slaps me upside the head and fights another contraction.

**This is by no means a promise. I'm just trying to get a feel.. If I took a small break from posting and decided to expand Serendipity for however many more chapters I can crank out would the break be forgiven? Or should I continue posting and just write and post daily without a beta? Like I said I could sit down and try to write more of this and not be able to get a feel for it so keep in mind that this is not a promise, just a feel.**


	144. Chapter 144

**So I took a week off and I genuinely tried to touch the possibility of expanding Serendipity and it did not work. So at 151 the story will be marked complete. Keep it in your favorites because I have possible outtakes to share somewhere down the line.  
**

**Marley's Mother is going to be my next story to share and the first chapter will post the day Serendipity is complete. Updates for MM will most likely be once a week while I focus on the progress of my current work Seaside Solace.  
**

**Thanks to everyone that gave me their input. I tried really hard to give you what you wanted but it just didn't work :(  
**

**Ch 144**

**His**

**Spring '13**

Bella comes out of the room looking a little green around the gills.

I'm up in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Jasper demands, moving towards the door.

"NO! DON'T!" she calls, wrapping her arms around me the best she can.

Our daughter does somersaults in her womb.

"What happened?" I ask, pulling her over to a chair.

"They had to turn the baby." She shivers. "The nurse just put her hand… and I just couldn't and she made me stay but… ugh! I can't un-see that sort of thing."

A nurse steps out and checks on my wife.

"The procedure is complete and Mrs. Whitlock is asking for you," she informs her.

"Asking for me?"

"Well, more like demanding that you get your sensitive behind back in there. There might have been a few choice words thrown in somewhere."

I kiss her forehead. "When it's our turn you aren't banishing me from the room."


	145. Chapter 145

**Ch 145**

**His**

**Spring '13**

An hour later she returns and informs Jasper that it's time.

We wish him luck and watch him disappear behind the door of the birthing suite.

I take my wife to dinner at the cafeteria and watch her inhale three bowls of Jell-O and some pudding.

The baby likes sweets. Bella indulges.

"I will never do that, just so you know," she says. "Make you leave the room. I want you there for every moment. Even when I'm threatening your life."

She's got a little pudding on her top lip.

I reach out, wiping it away, and she shudders.

I give her my ice cream and pull her down the hallway to the waiting room.

Two hours later an exhausted Jasper emerges with a big smile and a blue bundle.

"I'd like to introduce you to your aunt and uncle," he says to the squirming baby. "Guys, this is Peter."


	146. Chapter 146

**_Ch 146_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '13_**

"Hey BB. Can you hand me that burp cloth?" Alice asks innocently. "Oh wait, never mind. I forgot you can't move without assistance."

And then she cackles.

I throw my flip flop at her.

It hits her square in the face.

So I'm a little sensitive about my size. My baby girl is a stubborn little thing and the doctors are making me wait two weeks before they induce.

_"She'll come on her own time,"_ they said.

I call bullshit.

My husband is in the kitchen preparing what will be my fourth root beer float of the day.

Mom used to tell me the answer to the world's problems could be found in the bottom of an IBC root beer float.

My baby likes anything sweet.

"Here you go, beautiful," he says, kissing me. "Enjoy."

"Oh, she will," Alice snorts. "Tubby!"

I flick ice cream in her hair and smile.


	147. Chapter 147

**Ch 147**

**His**

**Summer '13**

"I love Joe," Bella yawns. "Let's name the baby after him."

I laugh. "We're having a girl, beautiful. I'm sure he would be flattered, but he was just doing his job."

"I can't feel my legs. This is awesome," she slurs. "Seriously… pinch my big toe. I don't think I'll feel it."

I rub her kneecap and she marvels at the lack of sensation.

"How are the contractions?"

She shrugs. "I feel some pressure, but the pain is gone for the most part. Like I said... I love Joe."

"Did you tell your dad what we were planning on naming her?" I ask, trying to veer the conversation away from my wife's love for her anesthesiologist.

"I did."

Her eyes close as a contraction sweeps through.

"What did he say?"

"That we're very clever. My mother hated her first name. He's really touched that we're honoring her memory this way."


	148. Chapter 148

**_Almost complete. Sorry about the delay, I'm trying to prepare Marley's Mother for upload and make sure everything will go off without a hitch. I'm hoping to have this complete and MM up by Tuesday at the latest :D  
_**

**_Ch 148_**

**_Hers_**

**_Summer '13_**

Taylor Renee Cullen arrives with a loud wail and a case of the hiccups.

Her father follows her over to a table where a nurse cleans her off. He's wiping tears from his eyes and chomping at the bit to hold her.

And when he does, it feels like my heart is going to explode.

He nuzzles his face against her head and presses kisses on her tiny face, whispering loving words.

Edward brings her to me and I get a good look at her.

Cloudy blue eyes, big ears and plump pink lips.

He lifts the little hat off her head and I weep at the dark brown clumps of hair.

"She's perfect, beautiful," he whispers. "You both are."

Her itty-bitty hand reaches out and grasps the tip of my pointer finger and the impossible happens.

I fall even more in love with my baby.

"Happy birthday, Taylor Renee."


	149. Chapter 149

**_Ch 149_**

**_Hers_**

**_End of Summer '13_**

"So not fair," Alice mutters as I place a bow in my daughter's silky soft hair.

Sure it'll fall off in an hour or so, but for now she looks cute as a button.

"Jealous?" I ask with a laugh.

"Duh! You get bows and ribbons while I'm stuck with mud pies and monster trucks."

"You'll survive, I'm sure."

Taylor coos and nuzzles my chest right as Angela enters the building.

"Sorry I'm late. It's hot as balls out there and I had to walk from Ben's."

"Oooohh," Alice and I sing.

She flips us off and shoos us from behind the counter.

"Go in the back and feed your gremlins. Can't afford you scaring off customers with your massive hooters on display," she laughs.

"Sir, yes sir!"

Alice laughs and follows me to my office. "Who's the boss in this equation?"

"Sometimes I ask myself that very same question."


	150. Chapter 150

**Tomorrow Serendipity will be marked complete *sighs* I'm not ready to let go but I've been putting it off for a week. There will be little outtakes but there won't be a schedule on posting them.  
**

**Tomorrow's loss of Serendipity will gain Marley's Mother though :D I'm excited to share with everyone  
**

**Ch 150**

**His**

**End of summer '13**

"Daddy missed his precious girl so much," I say the second I pick Taylor up.

Orientation was long, boring and tedious. It was so hard to focus knowing what was waiting for me at home.

My beautiful wife and my precious daughter.

Bella laughs from the porch swing.

"I think she's been waiting for you to get home."

Taylor coos.

I melt.

"I was waiting for you to come home, too, husband," Bella whispers as I bend to give her a loving kiss. "How did orientation go?"

I groan. "I couldn't pay attention. Instead I showed off pictures of my perfect family to my coworkers. How about you? What did you guys do today?"

"Same old same old," she shrugs. "Went to work. Listened to Alice whine about having a house full of boys. Did some inventory and came home. We did sneak in a nap."

"Without me?"

"Sorry babe."


	151. Chapter 151

**I'm so sad to see this one go but like most good things it also must come to an end :D  
**

**But the joy of writing the way I do means that there's always another story being started when one ends.  
**

**The first chapter of Marley's Mother is already up. :D  
**

**Thank you everyone for joining me on this fluffy little journey  
**

**Ch 151**

**His**

**Summer '14**

"Da-deee!" she squeals as she bounces from her mother's lap to mine.

Taylor turns one today. She's a handful and a godsend.

It was my wife's brilliant idea to bring her to the springs for her birthday. It's Taylor's first time and her toddler ADD is kicking in.

"What, princess?"

"Has fish-ee, da-deee?" she asks, reaching into the water with her pudgy little hands.

"No, not today, princess," I chuckle.

Bella laughs and leans back, holding a sippy cup to her chest.

We float down the spring past the bridge that started it all. We don't stop, but we share a look as we go under it.

A lost camera brought me a lot of things.

A woman that loves me more than life itself.

A daughter that adores her parents.

And a life that I never thought I'd have.

"Edward," Alice whispers from my left. "Please pass the booze."


	152. 152 Outtake

**_I told you I had some stuff up my sleeve.  
_**

**_I wasn't planning on sharing this early because I'm focused on Marley's Mother right now but Serendipity is up for top ten completed story in January over at TwiFanfictionRecs  
_**

**_So enjoy this little outtake and go vote for me if you want :D  
_**

**_twifanfictionrecs dot com  
_**

**_Ch 152_**

**_Hers: Summer '14_**

Taylor is now a year old but the rule is still in effect.

Esme Cullen is not allowed out of my sight with my daughter.

Everyone thought it was cute, Esme sneaking off when she had Taylor in her clutches but I'm a new mom and the panic attack I suffered when I looked for them for two hours before calling Edward and telling him I was calling the police was not funny.

At all.

"Who's grandma's precious girl? Taylor that's who." Esme sings as she dances around the living room a little too close to the door that leads to the kitchen for my liking.

This woman is certifiably insane and if I didn't love her so much I'd try to convince her family into having her committed.

Rosalie thinks its hilarious how dedicated and in love with her grandchildren Esme is but I see through the lies.

Esme Cullen is trying to steal my baby.

"Mama." Taylor coos reaching for me and I swear to God I saw Esme's hold on her squirmy little body tighten.


End file.
